Emotionless
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: Tommy cheated and Jude caught him. She left him, taking his entire life with him. And as a parting gift she left him divorce papers to end their eight year marriage. Will they ever be able to come together again? First Tommy has to find her. Jommy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tommy cheated and Jude caught him. She left him, taking his entire life with him. And as a parting gift she left him divorce papers to end their eight year marriage. Will they ever be able to come together again? First Tommy has to find her. Will someone help their reunion along? Jommy.

Emotionless

Chapter One/Prologue

_Jude threw the glass vase, Tommy ducked and he felt little pieces of glass ricochet off the wall and onto his back. "How could you?!" She screamed. Tommy winced, "Jude, I am so sorry." Jude rolled her eyes and ran into the kitchen. She got a glass and filled it with water, trying to calm down._

_Tommy ran after her, "Jude, just talk to me…"_

_Jude whipped around and looked at him like he was crazy, "Talk to you? Talk to you?! You want to talk?! You didn't seem to want to talk when I walked in on you and that other whore!"_

_Tommy winced again at her tone, "Jude, it didn't mean anything!! Please forgive me…"_

_Jude rolled her eyes, tears now running down her cheeks, "Well I'm glad to know that you can throw away an eight year marriage over something that didn't even mean anything."_

_Jude slammed the glass down on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. She was about to walk up the stairs when she saw her little eight year old son, Michael, crying at the top of the stairs. Jude sighed and realized this was affecting him too. Jude picked him up and balanced him on her hip. She kissed his temple and let him snuggle into her shoulder, it was late…_

…_and she was leaving._

_Jude turned around to walk back down the stairs and saw Tommy at the bottom. "You are not taking him."_

_Jude looked him straight in the eye, "Watch me."_

_Jude pushed past him and walked out the door, she placed Mikey in his booster seat and got in the drivers side before pulling the car away, leaving._

_Tommy looked around in despair, running a hand through his hair. He spotted something in the corner and smiled; Jude's guitar and Mikey's blanket. Jude couldn't live without her guitar and Mikey couldn't sleep without his blanket, she'd be back._

At least that's what he used to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Emotionless

Chapter Two

Jude sighed as she flipped through her old journals. She remembered that day perfectly.

_Jude sat back against the bathroom door after throwing up, again. She took a deep breath and pulled the pregnancy test out of the brown paper bag. "Watch out Mikey, here comes a new brother or sister." She quickly followed the directions and took a deep breath as she set it on the counter. She needed to wait 3-5 minutes. She decided to take a quick shower while she waited._

_Jude washed her hair when she heard the timer go off in the distance. She rinsed the rest of the soap off her body and the shampoo out of her hair. Jude pulled the towel around her and looked at the pregnancy test. "Positive." She said to herself. After it really sunk in, she smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. She heard rustling in the bedroom and smiled, Tommy was home. "I can give him the good news."_

_Jude pulled on her small silk robe, knowing Tommy liked it, and opened the bathroom door to tell him about their new baby. Imagine her surprise when he already had his shirt off and his pants were being undone by some little whore from the studio. Oh, and her dress was already off. That was way more of any intern than Jude ever wanted to see. She turned around, throwing the pregnancy test away and walking right past them and out the bedroom. Tommy saw her and jumped off the girl and ran after her. "Jude! Jude wait!"_

_Jude turned around and noticed the bouquet of flowers that he had given her the week before, for their anniversary. Jude grabbed the vase and chucked it forcefully at his head._

Jude was pulled from her little flashback when there was a knock at the door. Jude looked up and saw a little body sucking on his thumb, waiting for her. Jude smiled and walked over to the little seven year old, "Vincent, what are you doing up?" The little blonde boy shrugged his shoulders and snuggled into his mother. Jude heard crying in the distance and walked over to her daughter's room. She opened it and saw another little seven year old cuddled up on her bed, crying. "Madison, what are you doing up baby?"

Maddie lifted her head and sniffled, "Mommy, I had a bad dream." Vincent looked up from his place on his mother's shoulder and nodded. Jude patted her little son's head and placed him on his twin sister's bed. Jude tucked them both in and kissed their foreheads. She noticed the clock and saw that it was midnight, way past their bedtimes. "There, now your brother can protect you." Madison scoffed, "Puh-leeze, he never talks!"

Vincent started to cry quietly and latched onto his mother, Jude sighed and held him. Madison was very vocal, while Vincent was her little baby, even though they were the same age. When she left Tommy she found out she was pregnant with twins, not just one baby. Jude kissed Madison's head, "Would you feel better if you slept in mommy's bed?" Madison nodded and climbed out of her bed and waddled over to the door and then into Jude's bedroom. Jude smiled and turned to the sweet little angle in her arms, of course she loved all her kids equally but this was her last little mommy's boy and she wanted him to stay like that forever. Jude kissed Vincent's head and brushed the hairs on his forehead a few times, "You wanna stay with mommy and Madison?" Vincent snuggled into her collar bone and nodded silently. Even though he was seven he barely spoke. Jude knew why, his first play date was with his best friend and when he went over there he watched as Sam, his best friend, got beaten by his dad and then watched his dad leave. Sam now lives with his older brother who is about twenty because their mother left shortly after he was born.

Vincent is very smart little boy, he understands that he doesn't have a daddy near by and he is lucky to have his mommy. That's why he is always staying near his mother and latching onto her. Jude stood up, holding Vincent close to her, and then walking into her own bedroom, seeing Madison already asleep she smiled and tucked Vincent in next to her. Vincent reluctantly removed his hands from her neck and snuggled into her sheets.

Jude smiled and brushed the hairs from both her little angel's hairs and kissed their foreheads. Vincent's eyes slowly began to close and Jude noticed Madison shiver beside her. She stood up and walked into the hallway to retrieve a blanket. She heard shuffling come from the front door and froze. She heard it open and then close, then someone tip toeing around. Then she watched her sixteen year old come into view, trying to sneak into the house. Jude crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat. "Just getting home Michael?"

She watched as the dark haired boy dropped his guitar case and jumped at the sudden voice. "Mom?" Jude nodded and took another step into the light that was illuminated through the window.

"Michael, your curfew is eleven, you are an hour late. I think taking a day or two from the studio with your friends for awhile." Michael's eyes shot open, "Are you serious? Mom! We just finished up a perfectly amazing song and I wanted to record it!!" Jude took another step toward him and put a finger to her lips. "Your brother and sister are sleeping in my bed. Let's not wake them up."

Michael sighed, "Alright, fine. I should go to bed anyway. I have a paper due next week that I now have plenty of time to work on."

Jude nodded and kissed Michel's cheek as he passed him to go into his own room. Jude smiled and grabbed the blanket to head back into her room. She placed the blanket over them and she felt a little hand wrap around her finger. She saw Vincent, still asleep, grasping onto her hand. Jude smiled and climbed between the twins and let them snuggle into her. Jude felt the bed dip under someone else's wait and looked over. She saw Michael in his boxers and a tank top holding Madison on his stomach and stroking her hair. Jude smiled and stroked his cheek, "I did good with you." She whispered.

Michael smiled and just buried his face in his little sister's hair and closed his eyes.

((Don't worry. The chapters will get longer!! I promise. Now Review!!!))


	3. Chapter 3

Jude woke up and looked around her children. She smiled at their angelic faces. She slipped out of bed and walked to the front room. She looked around confused. Some things were moved.

She looked over the whole house but didn't see anything. Then she heard rattling at the front door. She cautiously walked over, gabbing Michael's old little league bat and throwing it over her shoulder, ready to strike.

She opened the door, she took notice that it was still dark out. She quickly stepped into the shadows of the house and when a person entered the house she whacked them.

BAM!

the person fell to the ground. They groaned and cursed silently, Jude looekd at them and whacked them again when they tried to get up.

"Jude! Stop it!"

Jude dropped the bat. "Tommy?"

"Damn right it's me! Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Shushhhhhhhhhhh. everyone's sleeping."

Tommy stood up and dusted himself off. He turned to Jude and smiled, "I jsut came by to tell you that i am leaving."

"What? Tommy, i haven't seem you in years!"

Tommy nodded, "I know, i just wanted to share with you that i got a new job. I still love you Jude."

Jude smiled, "I love you too Tommy, what's you job?"

Tommy ripped off his shirt and a spandex uniform was under it, a 'T' was inside of a triangle on the chest. He put his fists on his hips and stood tall. "I am now known as Tommy Trident! Saving the streets of Toronto from evil."

Tommy help up a giant spork. "The stores didn't have a real fork so i settled."

Jude laughed, and Tommy glared at her. "So what's you're special power TT?" Jude asked sarcastically.

Tommy smiled, "I'm glad you asked, I can fly and communicate with aliens."

Jude laughed again and opened the front door, motioning to outside. "Show me,"

Tommy smiled and ran outside, elevating one fist above his head. He jumped off her porch and fell flat on his face. He rolled in the grass and looked at Jude, "Alright, so i can only communicate with aliens."

Jude continued to laughed. Tommy stood and walked toward her, he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. Jude gasped, "Tommy. i can't!" SHe breathed dramatically, putting the back of her hand to her forehead.

"But Jude, we've declared our love for each other once again, what's wrong now?"

Jude sighed and looekd back into the hosue, "I'm with someone else now."

Tommy narrowed his eyes and looekd into the house.

"Show your face!" He yelled. A man came out of the shadows of the kitchen and Tommy gasped.

"Tommy Trident, nice to see you again."

"Hunter Hornet, my arch nemisiss. You stold Jude from me!!"

Hunter Hornet laughed, Jude smirked and walked over to Hunter, wrapped her arm around her waist. Jude looked up at him, "He actually goes by Hunter Horney now."

Hunter growled and leaned down to kiss her. Jude wrapper her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

TOmmy screamed out in protest but there was nothing he could do...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tommy sat up and rubbed his eyes, he shut off his alarm clock. "It was jsut a dream..."

He looked over at his closet and saw his spandex uniform hanging neatly on the hanger. "...Or was it?"

He stood and walked over to the desk. A date was circles in red pen multiple times...

APRIL FOOLS DAY!!!


	4. Real Chapter Three

Emotionless

Chapter Three

The family awoke on the beautiful Saturday morning to the sound of Get Loose by The Salads. Michael quickly got up and ran into his room to retrieve his cell phone. Jude groaned and moved Madison from where she was sprawled out all over her body. Jude looked over and saw Vincent looking at her; Jude smiled and kissed his forehead. "You want some breakfast?" She asked him. He nodded and slipped out of bed, waddling down the hallway and into the kitchen. Jude looked over at Madison and saw her still sleeping so she pulled the blanket back up her little body and went to make some breakfast.

Michael came down the stairs, his cell phone pressed to his chest, "Mom, are you sure I can't go out?" He pleaded. Jude nodded and Michael sighed, bringing the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, she won't let up the punishment." He said, walking back down the hallway.

Jude rolled her eyes and turned to Vincent who was sitting patiently at the island. "What would you like for breakfast buddy?" Vincent smiled, "Pancakes!" He yelled. Jude smiled and pulled out the pancake mix. "Mommy?" Jude turned to him, "Yeah buddy?"

"Can you make my pancakes 'V' for Vincent?" Jude smiled, "Sure."

Jude was flipped the pancakes and humming to herself when she heard strumming. Jude pulled the 'V' pancakes onto a plate and slid them in front of Vincent. She then put the 'M' pancakes that she made for Madison onto a plate for when she woke up. Jude patted Vincent's head before walking down the hallway and into Michael's room. He was just like his parents, he loved music. _'Just to tell you how I feel…'_

Michael stopped strumming when he saw Jude was in his doorway. "I hope you would want to tell me how you feel." Michael shrugged, "It's just a song me and the guys were working on." Michael was the guitarist and singer of a band he had with his friends. They reminded Jude a lot of SME, who she still kept in touch with.

Jude nodded, "Try a C chord instead of that E. It sounded a little flat." Michael looked at the guitar and nodded, "Okay, what do you think?" He played the song again but didn't sing. Jude nodded along and smiled when he finished, "It sounds great, can I hear the lyrics?"

Michael looked down and quickly put the guitar away. "They aren't finished yet. I'd rather not play them for you." Seeing her son putting his guitar away and gathering books Jude gave him a look, "What's going on?"

Michael turned to her with a nervous expression, "What are you talking about? Nothings going on. I am just heading over to the library to work on that paper. Bye." Michael was out the door before Jude could stop him.

Jude heard a knock at the door and little padded feet running to open it. Jude quickly walked out to the doorway and saw Madison awake and opening the door. Jude sighed and picked up her daughter as the door swung open. "Madison, how many times do I need to tell you not to open the door without me?" Jude looked up to see who was at the door and smiled, "Kwest! What are you doing here?" She kissed his cheek as he entered the house, kissing Madison's head as well.

Kwest shrugged and walked further into the house, "Where's my nephews?"

Jude smiled, kicking the door shut and following Kwest, "Michael just scurried off to the library and Vincent is in the kitchen having breakfast." Jude put Madison on the floor and told her to go eat. When she raised her head she saw Kwest staring at her with his eye brows raised, "What?" she asked.

"Michael _scurried_ off? I don't care how many kids you have, you are way too young to be talking like that." Jude laughed and pushed him slightly. They walked into the kitchen and saw the twins sitting at the island. Vincent was sipping his juice and Madison was hungrily attacking her 'M' shaped pancakes. Vincent looked up and saw Kwest; he quickly hopped off the chair and ran toward Kwest. "Uncle Kwest!!" Kwest smiled and picked up the boy. "Vinny! What's going on buddy?" Vincent just smiled and hugged him.

Jude laughed and walked over to the sink; she wet a paper towel and wiped Madison's face.

Jude and Kwest were sitting in the living room while Vincent and Madison watched a movie on the TV screen. Jude patted Kwest's knee and gave him a sad smile, "So how are…things?" Kwest rolled his eyes and leaned back in the couch, "The divorce is going fine, I mean as fine as it can be going."

Jude leaned back in the couch too, "God, I can't believe you and my sister are getting a divorce. I thought for sure you two were meant to be together."

Kwest shrugged, "I guess girls are always the last to notice. Look at Sadie; she thought you and Tommy were the ideal."

Jude's eyes went downcast and nodded slightly; Kwest immediately regretted what he said, "Jude, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Jude shrugged "It's no big deal. I'm basically over it." Kwest rolled his eyes and gave her a 'yeah right' look. Jude ignored it and moved onto another topic.

Kwest and Jude have been talking for awhile now, watching the kids have fun and play some games. Jude was a great mom. Kwest excused himself to use the bathroom but took a little detour and went into her 'office.' Everyone knew the rules of the house; no one was aloud in Jude's office. But it wasn't an office; it was her own private studio. Kwest took a quick scan around, not wanting to take too long. He spotted what he was looking for, Jude's journal. Kwest picked it up and quickly looked through it. One song really stood out at him, it was dated just a little while after she left Tommy. He looked closer at the date and remembered that it was the exact date when she received the signed divorce papers from Tommy. She sent them for him to sign and at first he refused but he eventually gave up hope of her coming home and sent them back to her, signed.

Kwest walked out of the studio, pulling the door shut behind him and he walked over to the living room again.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Jude asked, turning on the couch to face him again.

"Nothing, I just got lost."

Jude raised her eye brows at him, "Lost?"

Kwest nodded slyly, "Yeah, and I ended up finding this…" He threw the journal, opened to that page, into her lap. Jude looked one quick look at it and shook her head. "Kwest, I can't."

Kwest shook his head and sat down next to her, "Yes you can Jude, you can."

Jude looked down and thought about it. When she looked up Kwest was holding her twins and all three of them were doing the puppy dog eyes. "Pwease…?" All three of them said at the same time. Jude chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright."

The twins cheered, even though they didn't know what was going on. Kwest smiled and pulled her into the studio. The kids kept themselves occupied with their toys in the living room while Jude and Kwest worked in the studio.

Hours Later…

Michael walked into the house again and looked around. He noticed his siblings playing with their stuffed animals and sitting on the couch. He listened carefully and heard music in the distance. It stopped so he followed it. Madison and Vincent saw that he was home and followed him to Jude's studio.

Michael opened the door slightly and peered in, he saw his mom collapse into one of the chairs, obviously exhausted, and his Uncle Kwest sitting in the other chair. "That was great Jude, really great. You wanna hear the final version?" Jude nodded and Kwest pressed play. Michael listened to his mom's voice.

((My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne))

Oh oh

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...(so much for my happy ending)

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Jude sniffled back the rest of her tears as the song ended. She felt something in her lap and looked down and saw Madison hugging her. Jude smiled and patted the little girls head. "What are you guys doing?" She looked to the doorway and saw Vincent walking over to climb into Kwest's lap and Michael standing in the doorway. Madison hugged her mom, "Mommy, how come we don't have a daddy?"

Jude opened her mouth to answer but Michael but her off, "Because Mommy made us leave; she stopped loving him so we don't have a Daddy. She gave up." Michael uncrossed his arms and walked out of the doorway and into his room, slamming the door.

Kwest looked mad and he went to stand up to knock some sense into the kid but Jude stopped him, "Kwest, I got it. Can you just handle the kids?" Kwest reluctantly nodded and sat back down. He loved the kids, he loved them so much he had no problem disciplining them but apparently Jude wanted to handle it. Madison looked up at her uncle with a questioning gaze but Kwest just shook his head and tried to distract them with some ice cream.


	5. Author's Note: Banners

Awesome Emotionless Banner. It shows what I wanted Michael to look like and baby pictures of Vincent and Madison.

Emotionless Banner:: http:// i137. photobucket. com/ albums/ q227/ OMGItsJoanna2007/ EmotionlessBanner. jpg

_Just that out all the spaces…_


	6. Chapter 4

Emotionless

Chapter Four

Jude lightly knocked on Michael's door before pushing it open and walking in. She saw Michael with a scowl on his face, lying on his bed with his IPOD in his ears. Jude sat on the corner of the bed and lightly nudged his knee. Michael looked up and pulled his IPOD from his ears. Jude just looked at him; he looked so much like his father. He had her eyes but the rest of him was definitely Tommy. As for Madison and Vincent, Vinny was like Jude's clone and Madison was a mix of the two. She had Jude's face but Tommy's eyes, hair, and cheekbones. Jude shook her head, concentrating on her oldest son.

"Michael, I think we should talk about what happened."

Michael shook his head and put his IPOD back in his ears, "I'd rather not."

Jude was getting frustrated so she hastily pulled the IPOD from his hands, in turn ripping the ear buds from his ears. Michael yelped and held his hands over his ears, "God damn it Mom! That hurt!!" Jude pointed her pointer finger at him, "Don't talk to me like that."

Michael rolled his eyes and lied back on the bed. "I think you're old enough now to know what really happened between your father and me."

Michael sat up a little bit, meeting his mother's gaze. "I remember what happened mom. I was eight, I remember you yelling at him, and him begging you not to go. But you picked me up anyway and left, I remember him telling you not to take me but you did."

Jude looked down, "That's not the entire story…"

Tommy sat in his office chair and started spinning. Lately he had been thinking of the past a lot and he didn't know why. He was pretty bored because Kwest was out of time and he was the co-producer for most of his clients and they didn't feel comfortable working without him. There was a knock on the office door so Tommy yelled a quick 'come in' while bouncing his pen between his fingers, making it look like it was rubber.

Sadie opened the door and threw some papers on his desk, "Mail, fan mail, and some contracts to look over. Darius wants the contracts by Wednesday."

Tommy nodded, "Thanks Sadie." She just rolled her eyes and turned to walk out the door. Ever since he cheated on her little sister Sadie's has been strictly professional with Tommy, cold towards him. Tommy sighed, "Sadie…when are you going to stop hating me?"

Sadie turned on her heel, "I might not talk to Jude as much anymore, but that doesn't change the fact that I hate you for hurting her. I hate that you broke her heart and I hate that my ex-husband is over there comforting her! We aren't close at all but she will talk to Kwest!! I hate that you hurt her!! I hate that you drove her away!! I hate _you_!!" Sadie turned on her heel again and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Tommy sighed, "Kwest is comforting her? What the hell does that mean? I don't even know where the hell she is but Kwest is taking time off from work to go visit her?"

Michael ran a hand through his hair, all this time he was resenting his mom when in reality he should hate his dad. He broke their family, and then he didn't even fight for them. "Mom, I'm sorry. I was way off." Jude flicked her wrist at him, showing it was not a big deal. "I was sort of avoiding the topic with you kids anyway. I guess I just didn't want to relive it."

Michael nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I love you Mom." Jude nodded and pulled the sixteen year old closer to her, "Love you too kid. And you know your dad loved you too. He really did. You were the highlight of his life. Everything he did revolved around you; hell everything I did revolved around you."

Michael laughed, "I was just that cute?" He said cockily pulling away. Jude laughed, "Just like your father, full of yourself." Michael laughed, "Well I'm glad we talked."

Jude smiled, "Me too."

Kwest and Jude were talking again, catching up on old times. It started to get dark outside and Jude got the kids ready for bed. She was giving Madison a bath at the moment, leaving Kwest to his thoughts.

Kwest heard a faint guitar sound and followed the music to, yet again, Jude's 'office.' Kwest opened it up and saw Michael in there, his back was to him and he listened to Michael play. He started humming something and then writing things down in the journal.

Kwest cleared his throat, "I thought no one was allowed in the studio." Michael jumped, causing Kwest to chuckle. "Uncle Kwest! I…uh…I thought everyone went to bed."

Kwest laughed, "The twins aren't even in bed yet, man if you're gonna sneak around you gotta be better at it."

Michael laughed and looked down, "Please don't tell my mom. She is always telling me to stay away from the music business." Kwest nodded, "Well I understand why."

Michael nodded, "Hey Uncle Kwest, I can trust you enough to keep a secret right?"

Kwest nodded and sat next to him, "Of course, incase you killed anyone then I would rather not know." Kwest laughed and Michael chuckled, "No I mean, do you think you could help me record something, and not tell my mom."

Kwest nodded, "Get in the booth boy and sing whatcha momma gave ya…" Michael gave him an odd look and laughed.

Sadie walked into Tommy's office and threw him his mail again. Tommy looked up from his laptop, Kwest had gotten back that morning so Sadie was in a bad mood. "Thanks Sadie." She just rolled her eyes and walked back out.

Tommy looked through the mail, "Contract, contract, bills, quotes…CD?" He mumbled to himself. Tommy opened it up and slid the disk out; there was a little note that said "Miss you." And the CD itself said 'Emotionless.' Tommy rolled his eyes and chucked it, there was no return address so it was probably just some stupid fan mail.

Tommy continued with his work when Sadie knocked before entering again. "Forgot something." She said throwing an envelope on his desk. Tommy nodded and Sadie turned to leave but paused in front of the door, "Hey Tommy, what was in that CD case?" She asked, thinking maybe it was something from Jude.

Tommy shrugged, "Don't know, I chucked it. It's probably just some stupid fan mail or someone looking to get signed." Sadie scoffed, "So you can't even listen to it? Typical Tommy."

Tommy watched as she walked out the door again and then his gaze drifted to the trashcan. _'It's just three minutes…'_ Tommy thought to himself. He sighed and reached into the trashcan and pulled out the envelope. Tommy slid the CD into the player and heard, what sounded like a kid, clear his throat. Then he started to sing.

Tommy nodded along with the music, the kid truly had talent. Tommy looked at the envelope but saw that there was no return address. Getting an idea Tommy wrote down a quick note, 'G-Major, Sunday at 5 p.m. We can talk about a contract.' Tommy slid it into the envelope and taped it shut again. He took out a red pen and wrote 'Return to Sender' on the front. Tommy smiled at the envelope before dropping it in the mail bin.

Jude walked out of the house to get the mail. "bills, bills, credit card offer, letter from Sadie…return to sender?" Jude said confused. She was about to look at the address but Michael swooped in and took it from her. "Sorry, that's for me…"

Jude looked at him, "Who are you writing too?"

Michael shrugged, "Annabel moved away so we're just keeping in touch every way we can." Michael lied, partly. His girlfriend did just recently move. Jude shrugged and motioned to the envelope, "But it says return to sender on it."

Michael looked at it. "Oh, I wrote the wrong zip code. Silly me." Michael hit his own forehead and Jude gave him a funny look before turning around and walking back into the house.

Michael looked at the envelope disappointed. He opens it anyway to retrieve his CD and noticed the note that falls out. "Yes!" he cheered. Michael threw the empty envelope on the ground and did a little happy dance. He looked to walk back into his house and saw his mom looking at him funny from the window; Michael gave her an awkward smile and wave before walking to his car and driving off to meet his friends.


	7. Chapter 5

Emotionless

Chapter Five

Tommy closed the lap top and pushed his chair away from his desk. Kwest, still barely speaking to him, had taken on the last mixing of their artists so he was stuck sitting here doing paperwork. Tommy sighed and used his thumb and pointer finger to massage the bridge of his nose. Tommy heard the door to his office open and close, no one walked in without knocking. Tommy looked up hastily, "What?"

Tommy met the eyes of a very handsome young man. He had dark, long hair surrounding his face, skater style. It was dark brown and he was just wearing an Emerica t-shirt and plain blue jeans. He had black Vans sneakers on and shining blue eyes. "Sorry, um Aun-Sadie said to just come in."

Tommy apologized and motioned for the young boy to sit down in one of the chairs. "So this single…" Tommy said motioning to the CD that he burned before sending the disk back, "It's really amazing." Tommy walked over and put it in the player, the song filled the room.

((Emotionless by Good Charlotte))

Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
Not to tell you  
That I still hate you  
Just to ask you  
How you feel  
And how we fell apart  
How this fell apart

Are you happy out there  
In this great wide world  
Do you think about your sons  
Do you miss your little girl  
When you lay your head down  
How do you sleep at night  
Do you even wonder if we're alright  
But we're alright  
We're alright

It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok but we're alright  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years  
Learning how to survive  
Now I'm writing just to let you know  
I'm still alive

The days I spent  
So cold, so hungry  
Were full of hate  
I was so angry  
The scars run deep inside  
This tattooed body  
There's things I'll take  
To my grave  
But I'm ok  
I'm ok

It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok but we're alright  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now I'm writing just to let you know  
I'm still alive  
And I'm still alive

Sometimes I forget  
Yeah, and this time  
I'll admit that I miss you  
Said I miss you

It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok but we're alright  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now I'm writing just to let you know  
I'm still alive

And sometimes I forget  
This time I'll admit  
That I miss you  
I miss you  
Hey dad

The young man looked at him expectantly, "Thanks…" Tommy nodded, "I wanted to talk about a contract. Sorry what's your name?"

The young man smiled, "Michael."

"Michael what?"

Michael shrugged, "Just Michael, my last name doesn't really roll…" Tommy nodded, "Yeah, neither did my last name. Hence the Quincy."

Michael faked a laugh. "So you just wanted to talk about a contract?"

Tommy shrugged, "Was there something else you wanted?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "I guess not." Michael got up, grabbed his jacket and went to walk out the door. "Wait, kid. What's wrong? You really got a career here."

Michael turned around, "Yeah well. That's too bad." Michael walked out the door but not before something fell out of his pocket. Tommy bent down to pick it up and saw that it was the note that was in the first envelope. _'Miss you'_

Tommy ran after the kid, "Michael, what's this?"

Michael turned around and saw it, "It's nothing." He grabbed the paper and walked to the front of the studio. Kwest walked out from hospitality after seeing Michael walk past. "Michael, what are you doing here?"

Michael turned around and Tommy saw him talking to Kwest. "Nothing, I was just leaving Uncle Kwest."

'_Uncle Kwest?'_ Tommy thought. Michael sent a look to Tommy before turning around to leave again. Tommy turned to Kwest, "What the hell was that?" Kwest yelled at Tommy motioning to the kid's departing back.

Tommy shrugged, "Nothing! I tried to give the kid a contract but he apparently didn't want it."

Kwest looked incredibly mad; he walked over and punched Tommy right in the jaw. Tommy flew to the floor, not expecting the blow to the face. Tommy hoisted himself up on his elbows from the ground, "What the hell was that man?"

Kwest looked steaming mad, "That _kid_ was your son!! You know, Michael?! The kid you let Jude take off with!! That song he showed you…was about you!! I should know, I produced it!!"

Tommy looked shocked and ran to catch up with the kid who was now walking out of the G-Major doors but it was too late. He got outside and was immediately bombarded with reporters. _'Damn, I can already see the headlines…'_

Michael walked into his house and slammed the door; he had been moody since yesterday at the studio. Jude put down the remote and turned from her place on the couch to face him, "Michael?" Michael poked his head into the living room and waved. Jude patted the seat next to her. "Come sit. You seem to be a little angry lately. You okay?"

Michael sighed and sat next to his mother. Jude opened her arms and he rested his head on her shoulder, Jude smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Remember I used to do this for you when you had those nightmares? I would sit with you and stroke your hair, sing you a song and you fell asleep."

Michael smiled, "Yeah…"

Jude maneuvered his body so she could face him, "Are you okay Michael?" Michael shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

"I told you, you seem a little angry lately. Is everything alright?"

Michael pulled away slightly and grabbed the remote, "Yeah, everything's fine. Can I change the channel?" Jude sighed and nodded, turning toward the TV.

'_G-Major has been quite the place for drama lately. Tom Quincy, former lil Tommy Q from Boyz Attack, has stayed out of the limelight since his divorce with our first Instant Star, Jude Harrison but if he's been lying low then why the fight?' _The screen cut from the anchor woman that was speaking to a short clip of Kwest punching Tommy and him falling to the floor, and then a few still pictures flew across the screen with Tommy running to the door but getting stopped by the reporters. _'Due to the soundproof of the studio we couldn't tell what the fight was about but we were able to identify the man hitting Tom Quincy as his former best friend, Kevin West. Kevin is another producer at G-Major and get this, he just divorced Jude's sister, Sadie Harrison. Sadie was also Tom's ex girlfriend. Talk about complicated! Rumors are that Kevin and Jude are still friends and keep in touch, meanwhile Tom hasn't spoken to her since the divorce.'_

Jude put a hand over her mouth and gasped, "Why would Kwest do that?" Michael froze next to her but didn't say anything. The screen played the clip of the fight again and Jude noticed something. There were innocent by standards everywhere, Sadie at the receptionist's desk, interns crowding around, clients walking by, and one person walking toward the doors of G-Major. Jude remembered washing those old jeans, and buying that t-shirt, and those sneakers. Jude looked down and saw the VANS on Michael's feet.

Jude took a deep breath, "Michael, you don't happen to know anything about this would you?"

Michael sighed and looked at his mother, "Busted?"

Jude nodded, "Oh yeah, busted."


	8. Chapter 6

Emotionless

Chapter Six

Jude didn't seem mad at Michael but she definitely stopped talking as much. It has been about a week since the newscast and Jude was lucky that the press hadn't hunted her down yet. They were actually just in the outskirts of town, not to far. Jude heard a knock at the door and sighed, praying that it wasn't the press and they had found her. Sure Jude still recorded and put out records but she was very private about her address, she didn't want Tommy of all people to find her. Jude opened the door and sighed in relief, "Kwest."

Kwest smiled and walked into her house, "Where are the kids?" Jude shut the door, "School." Kwest looked at her, "Is that a good idea right now?"

Jude shrugged, "Only Michael knows that _the_ Tom Quincy is his dad and after their meeting last week I don't think its something that he's proud of. He won't say anything, especially to the press."

Kwest nodded, "I still can't believe that son-of-a-bitch. He didn't even know that Michael was his own son. I mean I know it's been quite a few years but still…"

Jude nodded, "Yeah. I'm especially surprised because when he was younger our whole worlds revolved around him." Kwest smiled sadly at her. "It'll be okay Jude."

Jude nodded and turned back to walk into the kitchen. Kwest kissed her cheek and left. Jude heard another car pull up and she looked out the window. The dark haired man got out of his car and walked up the walk. He paused before going into the house and Jude frowned when she saw him. "Michael, what are you doing home?"

Michael shrugged, "I didn't want to deal with people today, and I just have electives the rest of the day anyway."

Jude walked up to him, "What happened?"

Michael shook his head, "Nothing happened, but everyone basically knows that you're my mom so they piece together that Tom Quincy is my dad, therefore I was getting awkward stares all day because of the news last week."

Jude enveloped her son in a hug. "It's okay Michael. If you ever need anything you can just tell me alright."

Michael nodded, "Well, there is something…"

Jude looked down at her son with her eyebrows raised, "I'm afraid to ask."

"You know how Annabel moved away; I was sort of hoping I could go visit her."

"Where exactly did she move to?"

Michael shrugged, "The States."

Jude started to choke on air and then started laughing, "You're not serious?"

Michael smiled, "She moved to California. C'mon mom, I'm seventeen so I can go alone. It's no big deal."

Jude rolled her eyes, "I'll think about it."

Michael smiled and kissed his mother's cheek before walking up to his room.

Jude walked over to the window and looked out, sighing deeply as she watched her little twins get off their school bus and walk toward the house. Something else caught her eye, she turned her head and saw a blue viper pulling away and speeding down the road. Jude squinted slightly and shook her head in disapproval, _'Doesn't he see the little kids running around?'_ Jude thought before heading over to the front door to meet her little children.

"Mommy! I got a B+ on my times tables test today!" Madison yelled, bursting through the door.

Jude smiled and picked up her daughter, "That's great sweetie. Vincent, how'd you do?" Vincent didn't say anything as he handed his mother his test, Jude looked at it. "One hundred percent? Vincent that's great!"

Vincent smiled slightly and let his mother lift him into her arms, along with his sister. Madison smiled and patted Vincent's back, "Good job Vinny." Vincent smiled; he usually didn't get along very well with his sister.

Jude smiled and brought her kids into the kitchen to make a snack.

Michael came down stairs and grabbed one of the cookies that his mother was setting on his sibling's plate; he stuck it in his mouth and waved before walking out of the house. Jude sighed and placed another cookie on Madison's plate.

Michael walked to his car and got in, he only had his learner permit but he got the car as a present from his mom when got the second highest GPA junior year. He's now a senior and he couldn't love it more. Michael started up his baby and headed over to his friend's space. Michael had started a band with his friends about a year ago and their drummer had graduated the year before. He had his own space for practicing and they had bought some recording equipment off the internet so they had some demos.

Michael slid this copy of the key into the lock and entered the building. He headed up to Brad's apartment. He saw a guy he didn't recognize leaning against the door. "Brad?" Michael asked but the guy kept his head down and shook his head.

Michael took a step closer and the man lifted his head. "Tom Quincy." Michael mumbled to himself. Tommy gave a small nod, "Michael."

"If you're here to talk about a contract, I don't want to hear it."

Tommy sighed, "No, I came to talk to my son." Michael's head shot up, "I thought you didn't know…"

Tommy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was having an off day."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Maybe leaving you was a good thing then." Tommy looked at his son, hurt evident in his eyes. Michael just returned the gaze with hate. "My mom told me why she left. You know, I always thought of her as the bad one. She took me away from you; she took all of us away from you. I resented her and I wanted to leave and go with you. But then she told me why she took us. And now, I can't believe you are even my father."

Tommy opened his mouth to speak but Michael cut him off, "You know, you might be my father, I can't help that, but you will never be my dad."

Tommy looked down, ashamed. Michael saw that he wasn't going to speak so he walked into the apartment. "Brad? Dan?" Dan, the bass player, came down the stairs and smiled. "Hey Michael, we have great news." Michael looked up, "What is it?"

"You know that song that we've all been practicing for?" Michael nodded, "Well Brad's cousin is a great singer and she was working on some lyrics that go great."

Michael smiled, "Awesome, she here?" Dan just smirked, "Come and see for yourself."

Michael entered the apartment fully and walked up the stairs, Tommy followed. He wasn't giving up on his son, not again.

Michael rolled his eyes when he saw his father following them but his mom had told him that he was a lot like his father, and he knew that if someone told him not to do something, he would just do it anyways.

Michael entered a room, it was their rehearsal space. Brad's place was really nice, it had two floors, a nice kitchen and living room, a small dining room, two bedrooms and bathrooms, and their "music room." Michael walked into the rehearsal space/music room and looked at the beautiful girl standing there. She looked about his age; she was skinny with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a turquoise corset shirt and jean shorts. She smiled, "Hi, I'm Kristen." Michael smiled, "Michael, guitarist/vocals." Kristen shook his hand, "Writer/vocals."

Kristen looked past Michael and her jaw dropped, "Tom Quincy?!" Tommy winced. "Oh my god, you're…"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, yeah lil Tommy Q from Boyz Attack…" Michael rolled his eyes. Kristen walked up to him and shook his hand, "Well yeah, but I meant the famous producer. All your artists like shoot right to the top, you're amazing."

Tommy smiled, "Thanks." It was nice to get some recognition for something besides shaking his ass on national television. Michael strapped the guitar around him, "If we're done, I would like to practice, I gotta get home early today."

Brad walked into the rehearsal space and smiled, "For what? You are always staying the latest to use the equipment," Brad took a bite of the sandwich that he held and gave Tommy a slight nod, barely noticing who he was.

Michael shrugged, "My mom is thinking about sending me to Cali. I wanna get home and talk to her about it, besides you guys know I'm grounded. She only let up the punishment because of what happened last week." Everyone sent Tommy a look.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're mom's sending you to Cali? As in California? In the states?" Dan asked. Tommy raised his eyebrows. "She's doing what?!"

Michael rolled his eyes, "A little late to be playing father of the year, hey?" Michael turned to Dan and just shook his head, "Don't worry about it, nothing is definite yet. So can we please get on with this song? Mr. Quincy, if you are going to stay at least take a seat and stop staring at us."

Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed at the formality but took a seat anyway. "You guys are a band?" Michael strummed hard on his guitar and then hit the strings, "What was your first clue?"

Brad sent Michael a look and stuck out his hand to shake Tommy's, "Dude, where's your manners? See that's why it's obvious that you are still in high school." He turned to Tommy, "Brad, drums. This is my place." Dan waved slightly in Tommy's direction, "Dan, bass. Michael's best friend." Tommy nodded at him and Kristen smiled brightly. "Kristen, new."

Tommy laughed and nodded. Michael turned to the band, "Mr. Quincy, we are Pandora's Curse, members of the band, meet my father." The guys all dropped their jaws, "But you said that your mom murdered your dad." Michael laughed, "No, my mom told you that." Dan closed his eyes, "Dude, your mom is so hot." Tommy's eyes widened at the young kid and Michael slapped his friend lightly on the right cheek and then the left before pointing a finger at him, "Never say that again."

Brad laughed and Dan blushed, "I didn't mean to say it out load."

Michael sighed and started strumming his guitar; Brad got the message and sat behind the drums, picking up the beat. Dan ran a hand over his face and continued to play his bass. Kristen smiled at them and nodded along with the beat that they came up with; she turned to her journal and started to write. Tommy just looked at them and smiled, the kids were definitely good. And he was a proud father.


	9. Chapter 7

Emotionless

Chapter Seven

Jude walked into the dining room and saw her kids working on their homework. "Vinny, did you get number 21 on the math?" Vincent nodded and slid her a piece of loose-leaf. Madison smiled and looked it over, "What's this?" Vincent picked up his head and looked at it, "12 times 10 is 120, you wrote 1,200." Vincent explained pointing to her paper. Madison hit her forehead and erased her answer and replaced it with the right one. Vincent smiled and returned to his English homework, "Mommy!" Jude stopped staring and smiling and walked over to her son, "Yeah?"

"Is _The Empire State Building_ a noun?" Jude patted her son's head and looked over his shoulder to read the paper, "Well, a noun is a person, place, or thing. So what do you think?" Vincent thought for a second, "Well the Empire State Building is a building so it's a thing. But it's also a place. That's two out of three so I'm guessing it's a yes." Jude smiled and kissed her son's head, "That's right." Vincent smiled and wrote it down.

Jude left her kids to finish her homework and walked back into the kitchen to clean the plates from dinner. She looked at the clock and sighed, "10:00…on a school night." Jude picked up the phone and dialed Michael's cell phone to see where he was.

Michael stopped strumming and everyone else followed suit, Kristen stopped singing. They all turned to look at him. "Well dude, pick it up." Dan said motioning to his ringing pocket. Michael sighed and picked it up. "Hello? Hey Mom." Michael sent Dan a look, telling him not to say or do anything. Tommy's ears perked up and he looked at his son.

"Sorry, I didn't realize what time it was…C'mon mom I can skip school tomorrow…Why not?...Fine…I said fine…just give me like half an hour…yes I finished my homework…no we ate…alright thanks…that'd be great…alright see you soon…love you too…bye." Michael flipped his phone shut, "I have half an hour and Dan you can stay at my house tonight if you want. We have the dance tomorrow." Dan nodded and turned back to his guitar. "Dance?" Kristen asked. Dan nodded, "It's like the pre-prom. It's casual at our school." Kristen nodded, "Well I'm a senior too, and I'm starting tomorrow."

Dan smiled, "Well Michael's girlfriend just moved away so if you want you two could probably go together." Michael sent Dan a looked but Kristen was already smiling and nodding.

Michael sighed, "It's tomorrow at eight in the school. We'll pick you up here. As for this song, let's play it one more time before I gotta head home. Last time I was late I got grounded for two weeks." Michael turned back to his guitar and Brad counted off with his sticks. Kristen smiled and turned back to the microphone.

**((He Said, She Said by Ashley Tisdale))**

Boy walk in the spot he so fresh n', uh huh  
He got what he needs, impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question, chicks like 'whoa!'

Girl walk in the spot, She stops traffic  
She got everything you cant pass it

So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic, Boys like 'Woah'

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more than he said, She said 

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, She said 

He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at?  
stop talkin' let's get with it  
Just like that that they 

He said 'you're amazing'  
She said 'then why you waitin'  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin' lets get movin'  
Just like that they

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He'd do everything to get with her  
He'd say anything to convince her  
Money spent, two diamond centre.

Girl playin' it cool, But she's with it  
She's lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything that he do, She gets lifted  
Feels so wicked, lovin' like oh!

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more than he said,

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more than he said, She said

He said 'girl you winnin''  
She said 'boy where you been ?'  
Stop talking, let's get with it  
Just like that they

He said 'you're amazing'  
She said 'then why you waiting'  
No more deliberating'  
Watcha doin' lets get movin'  
Just like that they

One day with you, Boy just one day with you  
All the things we could do, Everyday I think of  
Being with you, no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together  
yeah yeah yeah

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more than he said, She said

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more than he said, She said

c'mon wat u waiting for

He said 'girl you winnin''  
She said 'boy where you been at?'  
Stop talkin', for a minute  
Just like that they

He said 'you're amazing'  
She said 'then why you waiting?'  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin' lets get movin'  
Just like that they 

you gonna like it,

uh huh, it you gonna want it,

uh huh, you gonna like it,

uh huh  
we don't need no more than he said she said

you gonna like it,

uh huh, it you gonna want it,

uh huh, you gonna like it,

uh huh  
we don't need no more than he said she said

The whole time she was singing Kristen was sending Tommy a sex look. Throughout the years the only way Tommy had changed was his hair now had a few gray hairs, he had a slight salt/pepper style, but it made his face seem more defined. And he had a few more wrinkles around his eyes and forehead that made him seem like he was deep in thought at all times, but if you really looked at him, you could tell how tired he was.

Kristen had a reputation, everyone knew it. She was staying with her older cousin for a reason, her older cousin who is in college and would barely notice her enough to take care of her, and he was in a band which made him cool.

Michael snapped his guitar case shut, "Alright, I need to get home now. Dan, are you coming?" He nodded as he finished packing his bass up and followed Michael out the door. "Be here at ten to eight!" He yelled to Kristen on his way out. Kristen just smiled and turned to Brad, "So where am I sleeping?" Brad wrapped an arm around his little cousin and showed her to her room.

Tommy got up and followed Michael out of the apartment. "Where are you going?" Michael turned around, holding the car keys in his hands. "Did you not hear me say home? And you are not coming. My mom wouldn't want to see you." Tommy once again looked ashamed.

"Please, I need to talk to her."

Michael just looked at him and his phone rang form his pants again, "He looked at the called ID and held up a hand to Tommy telling him to hold on. Dan took the keys from Michael's hand and got into the car. Michael answered the phone, "Hey mom…oh hi Vincent…yeah I'm on my way home now…No I'm just with my friends…I know mom's worried…Listen, just go back to mom…it's okay I'll be home soon…I know you're worried too but it's not even eleven yet…alright go to bed…tell her to tuck you in then…alright I'm leaving now…yeah Dan's coming too…alright love you man…bye." Michael slid the cell phone into his pocket and looked up at Tommy, "I need to go. Don't follow." 

Michael slid into the driver's side of his own Viper and smiled as it turned on and their band's last demo blasted through the speakers, Tommy smiled at the car. _'Just like me…'_ he thought. _'But who the hell is Vincent? And why would Jude tuck him in…?'_

Tommy sighed and watched his son drive away before getting into **his** Viper and heading back home.


	10. Chapter 8

Emotionless

Chapter Eight

Michael snuck into the house and looked around. It was dark so he turned to Dan and held a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. Jude came in from the kitchen and spotted them, "Hi boys." She took a sip from her coffee cup and smiled, "How are you Dan?" Dan smiled at her, "I'm great, how are you?" She just smiled and nodded.

"Michael, Vincent said you promised to sing him a song tonight but when you were late I had to do it…" Michael sighed, "That's why he called me." Jude waved him off, "Well he's sleeping now so don't worry about it."

"Oh!" Jude said after a few minutes of silence, "I picked up that shirt you said you wanted. For the dance tomorrow?" Michael smiled, "You found it?" Jude smiled, "Yeah." She walked over to the hall closet and pulled out a shopping bad. Jude pulled out a black t-shirt that said Pandora's Box on it with a box and curses were seeping out of the creases. Michael smiled and held it up to him. Dan smiled, "Dude, where'd you find that?" Michael smiled, "Internet." He kissed his mom's cheek, "Thanks mom."

Jude smiled and pulled out another shirt. It was the same only Pandora's Box was in a different place with different font and she handed it to Dan. Dan smiled and kissed her cheek too, "Thanks mom." He mocked. Michael sent him a warning look, telling him to back away from his mom. Jude laughed, "No problem guys. Now head up to bed. You have school tomorrow and then a late night at the dance."

Michael shrugged, "The dance isn't a big deal." Jude put a hand on his arm, "Because Annabel moved away?" Dan smiled, "Nah, I got him another date." Jude smiled and turned to Michael with her eyebrows raised. "Oh really?"

Michael shrugged, "He suckered me into it, and I don't even like the girl. It's Brad's cousin, Kristen, she's got a great voice and yeah she's gorgeous but, I don't know, we don't really connect on anything. Like when was the last time we played pop?" Michael asked Dan, who just shrugged.

Jude smiled, "Just don't let things get too out of hand. I would hate for you to go to California thinking about another girl." Michael looked at his mom who just tried to hide her smiled behind her coffee cup. "Seriously? I can go?" Jude nodded and Michael hugged her. "Thanks so much!!"

Jude just patted his back, "Shhh, your brother and sister are sleeping."

Michael smiled and just walked into his room, Dan smiled at Jude before following.

Michael and Dan walked into Michael's house the next day, dropping their book bags onto the ground. Dan smiled, "Only two weeks left of school. Then we can all get out of here!"

Michael smiled and nodded, "Mom?!" He called throughout the house. When no one answered Michael shrugged, "Must be at the studio." Michael and Dan walked up to Michael's room and started coming up with some new songs. Michael heard his mom walk in with his brother and sister and just continued to get ready for the dance. Michael pulled on the t-shirt that he got yesterday and slid the belt around his jeans. Michael tucked in the t-shirt just in front to expose the plain belt buckle.

Michael moved from the mirror and sprayed on some cologne. Dan then stepped in front of the mirror and adjusted his t-shirt. Michael smiled and clasped a hand onto Dan's shoulder, "You ready?" Dan smiled and nodded.

The guys pulled on their black suit jackets and sauntered down the stairs. Jude smiled, "You guys look great." Michael smiled and Dan did a little spin, "You think so?" Dan popped his collar and did a little moonwalk. "Yeah I guess I look pretty fly, and it's all for you hot momma." Jude raised her eyebrows at Dan and Michael smacked him in the back of the head. Jude laughed, "Dan, the first time you came to my house you had an accident and I needed to change you." Vincent and Madison started snickering and Dan paled. Michael turned to his friend and started laughing, "Oh yeah I remember that." Dan just lowered his gaze and walked out the door. Jude smiled sadly and turned to Michael, "I didn't mean to make him feel bad." Michael just laughed, "Mom, you just totally damaged his ego."

Jude chuckled, "Well tell him I'm sorry." Michael nodded, kissed her cheek and started toward the door but someone opened it from the outside, almost knocking Michael in the nose. When the person came into view Michael sighed, "Kristen, what are you doing here?"

Kristen smiled sweetly, "We're going to the dance, right?" Michael sighed, "I told you we would pick you up at Brad's."

Kristen pushed her way into the house and sighed, "I forgot." Michael noticed her attire; it was not casual, nor appropriate for a high school dance.

Her dress was a fiery red and off the shoulders with a sweetheart bodice, the skirt had three ruffled layers that barely covered anything. She turned to Michael and licked her lips, "Is your dad here?"

Jude, who was in the kitchen, heard people talking and walked into the hallway. "Why would my dad be here?" Michael asked, Jude looked confused and continued on into the hallway. She noticed the slut talking to her son and she didn't like it, "Michael…" Michael turned around and looked at him mother, "Mom, this is Kristen. She's the new singer of our band, sort of…" Jude nodded, and sent Michael a look, "Kristen, this is my mom."

Kristen sauntered over to Jude and stuck out her hand, "So you're married to Tom Quincy? Oh no, wait…you're the idiot that divorced him."

Jude tightened her grip on the girl's hand but quickly took a deep breath and counted to ten. She released the girl's hand and Kristen let it drop to her side, unfazed.

Jude wiped the bangs from her eyes and looked at Michael, "Michael, why don't you guys get going. The dance is going to start soon." Michael smiled and grabbed Kristen's hand, dragging her out the door.

'_Why would she think that Tommy's here?' _Jude thought as she walked back into the kitchen.

A few hours later the doorbell rings and Jude goes to answer it. "Hey Kwest, the kids are all ready."

Kwest smiled and grabbed the little Batman suitcase and Disney Princess suitcase and brought them to his car. Jude crossed her arms over her chest, "You know since Sadie wanted to see them, I could bring them. I know things are tense between you two."

Kwest sighed, "Well, things are a little awkward but we both knew the divorce was for the best. Besides, you deserve a night off." Kwest kissed her cheek and grabbed the twin's hands and brought them over to his car to take them to visit their Auntie Sadie.

Jude smiled and waved to her children as the car pulls away, when they are out of site she walks up to her room and slides into the bathtub that she had set up for herself. Jude smiled and she relaxed in the hot water.

Jude eventually got out of the warm haven and wrapped herself in a robe. She heard the phone ring so she walks over to get it, "Hello?" Jude hears someone knock at the front door and walks over to the window. She peers out and saw a Viper sitting in the driveway. "What's Michael doing home so soon?"

Jude turns her attention back to the phone as she walks over to the door, "Hi Vinny, how's Auntie Sadie's?" Her robe slid off her shoulder slightly as she continued to listen to Vincent talk. Jude finally reached the door and swings it open.

Not standing alone  
Not standing around  
While they sit there and wait until I lose my ground  
Not letting it go  
Won't leave it behind  
Won't pass me by no not this time  
Not standing alone  
Not standing around  
Not letting it go  
Won't leave it behind

Not standing around no no no  
Not standing around no no no  
Not standing around no no no  
Not standing around no no no

Not standing around

not standing around  
Not standing around no no no

Michael listened to his mother's voice fade out. He sighed and walked away from Kristen, they had been dancing but he really didn't want to be there with her.

Kristen sighed and followed him to the concession stand, "You really are no fun are you?" Michael sighed and turned to her, "You treated my mom like crap, you hit on my father, and I really didn't want to come here with you. Under other circumstances, yeah, I'm a lot of fun." Kristen just sighed and walked away. Michael rolled his eyes at how dramatic she was. He grabbed his coat and walked out, shooting Dan a look who just nodded and waved as he left. Michael got in his car and headed home, it was no fun without Annabel anyway.

Jude opened the door and almost dropped the phone. "Tommy…?" Tommy just smiled, slightly and invited himself in. "Mommy?" Jude heard in her ear, she shut the door behind Tommy and followed him into the living room. She watched him looked around and she turned back to the phone, "Vin, honey…Yeah I know…let me call you back a little later…everything's fine baby…alright, I love you…bye." Tommy turned to her with his eyebrows raised. He heard Michael talking to a Vincent too, _'was this Jude's new boyfriend…husband?!' _Tommy thought to himself looking around.

Jude put a hand on her hip, "What are you doing here Tommy? You aren't welcome…"

Tommy shrugged, "That never stopped either one of us before."

Jude sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Look, now isn't a good time." Tommy looked around, "You're obviously home alone, you don't look like you're on your way out, what else could you possibly be doing? I think you are just avoiding talking to me." Jude dropped her hands to her sides, "So what if I am…neither over us were ever much of talkers Tommy."

Tommy sighed and motioned to the phone, "Vincent, as in Vincent Spiederman? You still talk to him? And you could never even call me…" Jude sighed, "I wasn't talking to Spiederman, but yes I do still talk to him." Tommy sighed, "So who was it?"

Jude sighed, she didn't want to tell Tommy about Vincent and Madison yet, "No one for you to worry about Tommy."

Tommy rubbed his eyes, "Can we please act like adults?! You won't talk to me, only give me bitter comments about what happened almost ten years ago!"

Jude sighed, "I am not bitter, I am just pissed. You want to act like adults? I find that funny. Sadie and Kwest, they handled their marriages like adults. She still loved you, so she talked to Kwest and they decided a divorce was for the better. She didn't jump in bed with someone and then leave Kwest to find it…" Tommy sighed, "Jude, I'm sorry okay?! That was the single most stupid thing I've ever done!! Every other thing I've ever done in my life isn't stupid at all compared to losing you and Michael!"

Jude rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "You have quite a way of showing it."

Tommy ran a hand through his hair, "Jude, what is it going to take to prove it to you?! I made a mistake!! I still regret it! Just like I still love you!! Nothing's changed!!"

Jude still stood her ground but lowered her gaze to the floor, "If nothing's changed then what's stopping you from cheating again?"

Jude turned to walk back to the kitchen but Tommy grabbed her arm and spun her around, he crashed his lips onto hers before she could protest. He made sure to put all the regret and pain he felt into the kiss, along with all the love he felt for her. Jude resisted but then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She wanted him to feel all her pain, the pain she still felt.

Tommy's hands went to her lower back, pulling her closer and Jude just kissed him harder.

Michael sighed and slammed his door shut. What he really needed right now was one of his mom's home baked cookies and his guitar. Michael opened his door shut and felt like he was going to die when he saw his mom and dad kissing in the living room. Michael just stood there in shock for a minute, and then he saw his father's hands move to his mom's ass. _'First Dan says he's into her and now this?! Why do I need to know things about my mom's sex life? Better question, how can she be standing there kissing him? He broke our family! How can she just forgive him like that?'_

Michael turned on his heel and slammed the front door on his way out.

Jude and Tommy quickly broke apart when they heard the front door. Jude jumped away from Tommy and wiped her mouth. _'Oh god, what did I just do?'_ Jude sighed and rubbed her eyes. She looked out the window and saw Michael driving away in his Viper. "Damnit." She mumbled. Tommy just looked at her, a sorry expression on his face.

"Just one sir?"

Michael smiled and handed the airline attendant the money, "Just one, nonstop to California please." The young woman smiled and handed him his ticket, "Enjoy your trip sir." Michael nodded before picking up his guitar case and heading over to airport security.


	11. Chapter 9

Emotionless

Chapter Nine

Jude hung up the phone angrily and turned to Tommy, "Michael won't answer his phone. I called it like 14 times."

Tommy smiled sadly at her and shrugged, he obviously didn't know what to do. Jude looked at him and held up her hand expectantly, "That's it? He's your son, we have no idea where he is and you don't care?"

Tommy rose from his place at the island in the kitchen and put his hands on Jude's hips; Jude reluctantly put her hands on his shoulders and welcomed his embrace. He always made her feel better. Tommy nuzzled her hair and whispered in her ear, "Michael wants nothing to do with me. Plus, you are way better at this whole parenting thing. I am always going to be here though." Jude nodded and tears welled up in her eyes. Then she realized that this was the same man that cheated on her, he broke her heart. Plus he still doesn't know about Vincent and Madison so he will most likely hate her.

Jude pulled away and wiped her eyes quickly. "Tommy, I think I know where he is. But I need to go alone."

Tommy just furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her.

'_Ding, Dong'_

A peppy blonde opened the door and smiled widely, jumping into the man's arms before her. "Michael!!"

Michael hugged her back and when he set her on the ground he planted a sound kiss on her lips, "Hey Annabel, miss me?"

Annabel kissed him again and smiled, giving him his answer. Michael looked down at his adorable little girlfriend; Annabel had long, straight, blonde hair with some darker low lights. She was a little on the short side, small frame, and was wearing a tight, blue t-shirt with a black design that looked like a tie on it, black jean cuffed short shorts, and black fishnet stocking with white high socks and sneakers ((picture Avril Lavigne in her 'Girlfriend' Video)).

Michael picked her up again, "You have no idea how much Toronto has sucked while you are here taking California by storm."

Annabel laughed, "Please, I've barely taken anything by storm except the stores. Shopping around here is awesome."

Michael smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders; he picked up his guitar case and let Annabel lead them into her large house. Annabel's dad came around the corner from the hallway with a file in his hands; he looked up and smiled, "Annabel, you didn't tell me Michael was coming."

Annabel smiled, "I thought he was coming next week." Annabel looked up at Michael and saw a slightly pained expression cross his face. She frowned a little and led Michael upstairs, "I'll show him the guestroom Daddy!" she yelled.

Michael allowed himself to be taken up the stairs and then shoved onto the bed in the guestroom. Annabel flopped down beside him. "So, you going to tell me what's going on?"

Michael turned to her and shrugged, "What? I can't just want to see my girlfriend?"

Annabel straddled and kissed him, "Am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" She asked a smiled growing on her face. Michael's eyes lit up and he started laughing as Annabel startled him and started to tickle his sides. Michael started laughing and finally gave in. Annabel smiled and climbed off him, collapsing onto the bed next to him.

Annabel stroked Michael's cheek as he told her his story; "I found my dad…" he started. His phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Michael looked at it and sighed, "Mom…" He said to Annabel. She smiled and grabbed his phone, answering it. Annabel and Jude and really bonded, Annabel was interested in fashion design. She thought that more punk should be seen on the red carpet and talked to Jude a lot about what was hot in the industry and Jude wore her designs a few times. Annabel flipped open Michael's phone and smiled, "Hi Jude!"

Jude looked to the phone and smiled, "Annabel? So I was right, Michael's with you?"

Annabel smiled happily and looked at Michael, "Yes he is, he didn't tell you he was coming?"

"No, he didn't. Can you hit him for me please?" Annabel laughed and turned to Michael, slapping him upside the head, "Done." She told Jude. Jude smiled, "Listen, Annabel, we decided to let him stay there for about a week and then I am going to fly out there. Is that okay? Am I interrupting any plans?" Annabel smiled again, "No! Not at all! I would love to have you here. You can check out some of my new sketches, California has really inspired me."

"That's good honey, is Michael there? Can I talk to him?" Annabel looked at Michael and saw him looking away, his eyes slightly glassy with tears. Annabel's happiness rushed out of her voice, "Um…no, he's sleeping. He was feeling pretty jet-lagged when he got here." Jude nodded, "Alright, well tell him the plans and I'll keep in touch."

"Sure bye Jude."

"Bye Annabel."

Jude hung up the phone and looked at Tommy. "He's in California…"

Tommy looked at her angry, "You sent him?!"

Jude looked at him like he was crazy, "Send him? What are you talking about?"

Tommy looked at her like she was insane now, "Michael said that you were thinking about sending him to California, I just can't believe you actually did it…"

Jude put a hand on her hip, "Excuse me, but Michael asked me to go to California for a weekend to visit his girlfriend Annabel, a very sweet girl, who just moved away. He left early, probably to get away from all the chaos here." Jude ran a hand through her hair and then dropped it; she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. Tommy sighed and showed himself out.

Annabel propped her head up with her hand, resting her elbow on the bed below her. "So, you found your dad? And? That's gotta be exciting…"

Michael sighed and turned to her, "Yeah I guess. I was excited. I even wrote him a song. You know how I always told you that my mom took me away from my dad? Because she wasn't happy with him anymore?" Annabel nodded, "Well, I was way off. It turns out my dad cheated, or was about to cheat and my mom caught them. When she told me I felt so horrible, but I sent my dad the song anyway. He called me into the studio he worked at and offered me a contract."

Annabel smiled, "That's amazing!"

Michael sighed, "Yeah you would think, except when he called me in, it was just for the contract. He didn't know I was his son. Even when he saw me he didn't figure it out. When he did he went to Brad's place during our rehearsal and basically forced a conversation on me." Annabel smiled sadly and ran a gentle hand though his hair. "I'm sorry, that must have been hard." Michael nodded.

"Anything else happen?" Annabel asked. Michael sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah…"

"My dad stayed through our rehearsal and they brought in a new singer, Brad's cousin Kristen. She's quite the character." Annabel raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

Michael gave her a look, "Not like that. Dan basically suckered me into taking her to the dance. The casual one. She dressed like a slut and I found out she just wanted to sleep with my dad. She kept giving him this sex look when we were practicing."

Annabel gave him another sad smiled, "Well at least she didn't hit on you. I would have to kick her ass."

Michael laughed, "Don't worry you have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours girl." Annabel smiled and gave him a little Eskimo kiss before covering his lips with hers.

Jude woke up the next morning and sighed, things were getting really out of hand. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and knitted her eyebrows. "Um…come in?"

The door opened and Tommy walked in smiling. Jude sighed, "What do you want?"

Tommy hung his head, "You're still mad at me?"

Jude folder her arms over her chest, "For cheating on me or for accusing me of sending our son away?" she asked with attitude.

Tommy sighed, "Both…?"

Jude just rolled her eyes, finding it best not to answer. Tommy flopped down on her bed and handed her an envelope. Jude looked at it before taking it and opening it. "Two plane tickets?" She asked in confusion. Tommy sighed, "To California…" He explained.

Jude smiled slightly and kissed his cheek quickly before getting up to get dressed.


	12. Chapter 10

Emotionless

Chapter Ten

Michael woke up and looked over at the perfect girl next to him. Annabel and he had fallen asleep the night before. Michael smiled and kissed her cheek before going downstairs to get some breakfast. He walked into the large kitchen and saw her dad sitting at the island. Michael nodded at him and walked to the fridge, being with Annabel made him part of the family and Michael knew that.

Michael pulled out some eggs and bananas and a whole bunch of other stuff. Michael was about to ask Mr. Lewis where the brown sugar was when he spoke first. "Son, Annabel never went to her bedroom last night…" Michael gulped, "Sir, Mr. Lewis, we didn't _do_ anything. I'll admit I came here to see Annabel because a lot of things have been going on at home and I needed someone to talk to, plus I miss her. So we were talking for awhile and then we put in a movie and fell asleep. If you wanted to go upstairs now she is still sleeping and the DVD is still on its menu." Mr. Lewis turned around and smiled, "Alright Michael, I trust you. And how many times do I need to tell you son, call me Dave." Michael smiled and nodded, "Well Dave, where do you keep the brown sugar, bowls, spoons, and pans?"

Dave laughed and pointed around the kitchen, showing Michael where to get the supplies for his famous Banana Pancakes, Annabel's favorite.

Jude sighed as they climbed into the car service that Tommy had called for them. Jude turned to him and opened her mouth but then closed it again. _'I need to tell him that the kiss never happened…and I need to tell him about Madison and Vincent.'_

Jude lost her nerve and groaned in frustration. Tommy looked over at her and laughed, "What's on your mind girl?" Jude looked at him, "Um…nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because you kept looking at me with this look, then looking away frustrated. C'mon, you can tell me anything."

Jude sighed, "Well…" Her phone rang, interrupting them. Jude picked it up without looking at the caller ID, thankful for the interruption. "Hello?"

"Jude? Hey, it's Spied."

"Spied!! God, I feel like we haven't talked in forever."

"We talked last week…"

Jude laughed and Tommy gave her a look, "Well, Vincent misses you. When are you going to come visit?" This really got Tommy's attention.

Spied smiled, "Yeah, I miss the little guy too. Your goddaughter misses you too, hold on let me get her." Spied adopted a little girl after her parent's died, he knew them and took the little girl in as his own. She was a newborn so Spied had to get her baptized, making Jude the godmother and both Kyle and Wally the godfathers.

Jude smiled as she heard little baby coos over the receiver, "Hi Lizzie. Who's the cutest baby in the whole wide world? Lizze baby! I miss you sweetie." Jude laughed as the baby smiled and she heard clapping. Spied came back on the line smiling, "She said her first word this morning…sort of." Jude squealed.

"Oh what'd she say?" Spied smiled. "Musy…I was playing the guitar and I think she was trying to say music." Jude clapped, "Oh my god my little angel is talking!" Spied laughed, "Well we'll plan a time to get together, right now I gotta go. Lizzie's crying."

Jude laughed, "Alright, give her a kiss from me. Bye Spied."

Jude hung up the phone and smiled at Tommy, who was just looking at her. "Spied's close friends died in a car accident, leaving their newborn to Spied. I am Lizzie's godmother." She explained. Tommy nodded, still unsure. "Hey, who's this Vincent guy to keep talking about?"

Jude laughed uneasily and looked out the window, thinking about him. "He's my boy." Jude said with a smile. Then she realized that he was still at Sadie's and needed to call her. Jude flipped open her cell again and called Sadie. "Hello?"

"Sadie, its Jude. Listen, Michael went to California early and we're going there to get him…"

Sadie laughed, "So you want me to watch your little angels for you?"

Jude smiled, "Yeah…"

Sadie laughed but then stopped, "Wait, I can't. Darius is sending me to New York tomorrow to take care of some paper work at the New York studios." Jude sighed, "Well then you think you can hang out and I'll call Kwest for some help?" Sadie sighed, "Yeah I guess."

Jude smiled, "Oh thank you Sadie, I owe you." Sadie chuckled, "Yes you do. Tell Michael I said hello when you see him. Are you okay flying alone though? I know planes isn't really your forte."

Jude laughed awkwardly, "Yeah about that…" Jude looked at Tommy. "Tommy's taking me."

Hearing his name Tommy looked over at her and smiled, "Are you kidding me?!" Jude winced and pulled the phone away from her ear. "Sadie, Sadie calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! Jude, he cheated on you. Just like he cheated on me. I supported you when you decided to date him. Hell I was your maid of honor at your wedding but I cannot just stand by and watch you crawl back to him!"

Jude sighed, she knew Tommy heard the whole ordeal. "I am not crawling back to him. He wants to talk to Michael, and he has a right." Tommy smiled.

Sadie was still steaming, "Really? Does that mean he has a right to see all his children?"

Luckily Sadie had brought her voice down to a menacing whisper so Tommy didn't hear, Jude rolled her eyes. "When the time is right Sadie, when the time is right. I'm going to call Kwest now. Love you, bye."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Love you too, bye."

Jude hung up the phone and turned to Tommy, "Sorry about that." He just shrugged it off and turned back to look out the window. They were at the airport.

Tommy climbed out of the car and ran to the other side to help Jude out also. Jude smiled as she took his hand. "Thanks." Tommy just smiled and nodded.

They grabbed their bags and headed over to the doors. On the way to security Jude called Kwest and told him to pick up the kids and let them hang out with him until she got home. He agreed and headed over to Sadie's to get them.

Jude boards the plane and forces Tommy in the window seat. "Still don't like flying?" he asked with a chuckle. Jude glared at him, "I guess it just proves the fact that people don't change." Tommy let the smile fall off his face and sighed. He felt something warm envelope his hand and looked down to see Jude's perfect hand surrounding his, white knuckles and all.

Tommy chuckled and pulled her closer to him, welcoming a source of comfort that Jude took advantage of.

Annabel sat up and rubbed her eyes. She threw the blanket off of her and waddled down the stairs. She smelled something amazing and walked into the kitchen. She kissed her dad on the cheek and then leaned up to kiss Michael on the lips. "Are you making my favorite?" She asked, poking her finger into the batter.

Michael laughed and pulled her hand away from the bowl, "Yes, and don't touch. I would let you eat it if it was cake batter or something but do you really want to eat pancake batter?"

Annabel made a face, "I guess not." She wiped it on his cheek and ran away laughing. Michael just pursed his lips and nodded his head before turning back to the pan and pulling a pancake off of the pan and onto a plate. He wiped his cheek and slid the plate toward Annabel. She smiled and dove into it.

"Mmm, you know if that whole music thing doesn't work out you know you have a future in culinary arts."

Michael smiled and turned back to the stove, flipping another pancake in the air and then catching it.

Jude let go of Tommy's hand as she felt the plane stop and pull up to the departure board. She gave Tommy a sheepish smile and looked away, letting her hair fall in her face. Tommy gave a subtle smile and leaned forward, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Jude looked at him and gasped when she realized how close he was. Tommy held her gaze but Jude let it slip and looked at his lips. Jude licked hers and let her eye lids fall closed; Tommy smiled and leaned the rest of the way in.

Their lips brushed together but then Tommy pulled away, Jude wanted more and leaned in. Their lips crashed together and Tommy brought a hand behind her head and pulled her closer. Jude moaned into his mouth but suddenly pulled away. "What are we doing? You-You cheated on me!"

He few people that were left on the plane turned to look at them. Tommy rolled his eyes, "Jude, nothing happened. It was ten years ago, let it go!"

Jude rolled her eyes; she felt tears in her eyes again. "Nothing happened because I stopped it! I found you with her!! You can't expect me to let it go…"

Jude wiped her eyes and quickly got up, grabbing her carry on and exiting the plane. Tommy rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He really screwed up.

Tommy got off the plane, ignoring the mean glares he got from the flight attendants. He pushed his way past people and saw Jude standing there with their luggage and waiting for him in front of their car. Tommy sighed and climbed in behind her. Jude told the driver Annabel's address and ignored Tommy the whole way there.

Annabel smiled and leaned into Michael, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thank for the ice cream, it's just what I was craving." Annabel said as she licked her dark chocolate cone. Michael laughed and licked his, "No problem, it's what boyfriends do."

Annabel looked up at him seductively, "You know what girlfriends do?" Michael licked his lips as she leaned in closer. Suddenly Michael's face was covered with Annabel's ice cream cone and she pulled away laughing. Michael nodded his head and licked the chocolate off his lips, though he didn't know why it was still all over his face. Annabel continued to laugh. Michael pulled her to him suddenly and nuzzled her neck, spreading the ice cream everywhere.

"Michael!" She yelled, pushing him away and attempting to wipe off the ice cream. She looked up at Michael who had a puppy dog face on; she sighed and leaned in, kissing all the chocolate away.

Michael smiled and leaned into her neck, kissing that all away too. Annabel smiled as they continued to walk down the street and back to their house.


	13. Chapter 11

Emotionless

Chapter Eleven

Annabel unlocked her front door and walked in, Michael following behind her. Michael grabbed her waist and collapsed onto the couch, pulling her down with him. Annabel laughed as she collapsed onto his lap. She gently pushed herself back up, she leaned in and tenderly kissed his lips. "I need to go take a shower, you got me all sticky." Michael laughed and nodded, letting her go. Annabel walked up the stairs and Michael heard the shower start.

He sighed and walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom and stripped off his clothes. He turned on the shower in the other bathroom and climbed in, making sure to clean off his face of the left over chocolate.

Jude and Tommy walked up to the large house and Jude rang the bell. Tommy kept looking at her but she wouldn't return the gesture. The door opened and a large framed woman opened it, greeting them inside. Jude smiled at the woman, "Is Michael here?"

"Mr. Harrison is in the shower."

Jude nodded, "Well then is Annabel here?"

"She is too, in the shower."

Jude's eyes widened and Tommy chuckled a little bit. Annabel then came around the corner and smiled. "Jude!!" Annabel ran over and enveloped her in a hug. Jude smiled and hugged her also. "Hey Annabel, I thought you were in the shower." Annabel shrugged, "No, I got out awhile ago. Michael's in the guest bedroom one I think."

Annabel looked over at Tommy and her jaw dropped. She grabbed Jude's arm and dropped her voice down to a whisper, "You're dating lil Tommy Q of that cheesy boyband back from when you were like two?"

Tommy rolled her eyes and Jude chucked, she threw her arm around Annabel's shoulders and turned to Tommy. "I told you I liked this one."

Tommy nodded, with sarcastic enthusiasm. Their mini awkward silence was interrupted. Michael walked into the hallway and casually leaned against the doorway. "She's not dating him, that's my father."

All three of them turned to him and Annabel smiled when she saw him dripping wet and a towel around his waist. Jude sighed and Tommy looked away. Annabel snapped out of her lustful thoughts and jabbed a thumb in Tommy's direction. "He's the father you said you found?" Michael nodded. "If you can even call him that."

Jude pointed her finger at him, "Michael Thomas, you do have a right to be angry but you cannot talk to your father that way." Michael rolled his eyes, "After everything he's done you still stick up for him, did he persuade you to do that just like he persuaded you into bed with him?"

Jude started toward him, an angry expression on her face. Annabel glanced at Tommy and sighed when she realized he wasn't going to do anything. She quickly ran toward Michael and stood in front of him, blocking him from Jude and vise versa. Jude sighed and rubbed her eyes, turning away from them.

Annabel turned to Michael, "Michael, why don't you go get dressed and then we can all go out. My dad will be home soon and we made reservations at 'Avalanche', it's a really nice restaurant and we'll just call and tell them we have two more." She said cheerily, turning to Jude and Tommy.

Michael nodded, still not happy, and turned around to walked upstairs. Annabel asked the maid to take Jude and Tommy's things up to their rooms and then gave them a quick tour. Annabel called the restaurant and everything was all set.

Later that day, it was almost time to go. Annabel came down the stairs, dressed in a small black dress that she designed herself. Michael followed, dressed in black slacks and a green dress button up shirt. He left the top few buttons opened, his black beater peaking out at the chest. His shirt was tucked in and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Annabel twirled around and smiled at him. Striking a small pose. Michael laughed and pulled her closer. Her dress had a low, but tasteful, v-neck. The skirt flowing to the middle of her thigh and the sleeves just covering her shoulders. The material was soft against her skin, she smiled as Michael took her hand in his and pulled her closer, kissing her softly.

IMGhttp://i137. i137. photobucket. com/ albums/ q227/ OMGItsJoanna2007/ mis-stlaurentdress-fnt-big. Jpg ((just take out the spaces))

They turned to the front door when they heard it open and Annabel smiled at her father. "Hi Dad." Mr. Lewis came in and smiled at them. "Oh we have those reservations tonight don't we?"

Annabel smiled and nodded, "And we will be having two more guests join us." Mr. Lewis looked at them curiously and cocked his head to the side. Then Tommy came down the stairs in a black button up shirt, un-tucked and unbuttoned, with a black beater under it and khaki pants. He smiled at the kids and turned to Dave, "Annabel's dad, I'm guessing?"

Dave extended his hand and smiled awkwardly, "Yes, and you are…?"

Tommy smiled, "Tom Quincy, Michael's dad."

"Father." Michael mumbled.

Tommy sighed. They both heard someone else coming down the stairs and Annabel smiled. "I designed this one for your mom." Annabel said to Michael and everyone turned to the stairs to see her creation.

Jude emerged, her blonde hair tied in a messy bun above her head, some curls cascaded down in her face and behind her head. She looked down awkwardly when she noticed everyone's eyes on her, especially Dave. He always liked her, whenever he would come over to their place to pick up Annabel he tried to 'woo' her with boring conversation and corny jokes. Jude was very thankful when the kids got their driver's licenses and she didn't need to see him anymore, yet he continued to call her and pretend to check up on the kids.

He was a lot older than her after all. Annabel was his baby girl, the youngest of the family by quite a few years and Michael was her first child. She was only in her early twenties when she had Michael.

Dave gaped like a fish at her and Tommy didn't like it at all.

Jude got to the bottom of the stairs and Michael smiled at Annabel, then at her. "Annabel this is an amazing dress. Mom, you look great." Jude smiled and nodded her head in thanks. She turned to Dave awkwardly, "Hi Dave, how are you?"

"Seeing your beauty has made me a lot better, thank you. And you, how are you doing?"

Jude just nodded and gave a small smile, one that didn't reach her eyes. Dave lightly caressed her arm as he passed her and walked up the stairs to get ready himself. Michael rose off the couch and kissed Jude's cheek, Jude turned to him. "Do I look good enough to chaperone your prom, because I was asked…"

Michael looked tentative but then shrugged. "You're, like, the coolest mom around. I guess it could be worse. At least out of everyone there you will be the least embarrassing." Jude laughed and ruffled her son's hair, "Well _thanks."_ She said sarcastically.

Annabel stood up and hooked her arm through Jude's. "So you really like the dress? It just came to me one day and I thought about you. I knew it would look amazing." Jude smiled and twirled again. The dress was truly gorgeous. ((Thanks to everyone for voting. I asked a bunch of people on a bunch of sites to vote, and I also asked a bunch of my friends and dress #2 was the lucky winner!!))

IMGhttp://i137. i137. photobucket. com/ albums/ q227/ OMGItsJoanna2007/ 2e9b853b26d18cd88757afc8f8c9a68c. jpg ((just take out the spaces))

The dress was a design of blended brown and turquoise. A slight floral pattern could be seen in the fabric. There was a train of brown ribbons on a criss/cross design going down the middle. The dress was pulled together with brown see-through material lining the bottom and brown lace along the top of the breast. The dress had small, brown spaghetti straps, which Jude pulled at nervously.

Dave came downstairs, dressed in a nice suit and motioned to the door. Michael took Annabel's hand and led her to her car. They climbed in and headed over to the restaurant.

Jude looked awkwardly between Dave and Tom. She walked over to Dave's car and climbed in the back seat. Tommy sat in the passenger seat and Dave climbed into the driver's side. He started the car and slowly pulled out of the driveway and slowly, always staying under the speed limit and stopping at every stop sign, headed over to Avalanche.

Tommy drummed his fingers on his knee, impatiently. Jude rolled her eyes when she saw how restless he was, she knew the signs. Hell she was married to him for eight years.

They _finally_ got to the restaurant and Jude climbed out. Dave gently grabbed her elbow and walked her inside. She turned to Tommy and looked at him for the first time since the plane, she sent him a 'help me' look. Tommy smiled and walked over to them, he wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her toward him, and out of Dave's grasp.

Dave looked over at them and Jude smiled awkwardly. Tommy leaned down to her ear and whispered seductively, "You wanted my help, you'll get it. But you can't object to anything I do during this dinner." Jude gulped as he led her into the restaurant.

Jude looked around amazed. The restaurant had the lights dimmed, with large blocks of dry ice lining the walls. There was water pouring onto them and into the small river like model under them. The water connecting with the dry ice made the ice seem to glow and steam, inside the ice blocks were different colored lights what blinked every few seconds a different color.

Jude smiled and she saw Annabel and Michael waving them over from the bar. Jude walked over to them and stood next to Annabel. "Amazing isn't it?" Jude nodded, agreeing with her.

Tommy walked over to them and threw his arm around Jude's shoulders. Dave then followed awkwardly and ordered him, Jude, and Tommy drinks. Michael happily sipped his coke and Annabel spun the lemon wedge around in her water.

Annabel turned to Jude, "After eleven the restaurant transforms to a night club. Me and Michael are hanging out here tonight, you want to come?" Michael's eyes widened, he loved his mom. She was cool and at times could be his best friend, he definitely wasn't embarrassed by her, but going to a night club…he wasn't too sure about that.

Jude rolled her eyes, "I don't think so sweetie but thanks." Annabel was persistent, though. "Oh c'mon you know you want to." Jude shrugged, "You are coming, I don't care what you say." Annabel said turning away. Tommy laughed at Jude's predicament.

Annabel turned to him, "We're meeting my friends so you will need a date. Tom, you interested?"

Tommy smiled down at Jude, "Of course." Annabel smiled, "Alright, he knows how to party!"

Tommy laughed and even Jude and Michael chuckled. Dave smiled, "Yeah, and I can come too!"

The laughter died off awkwardly and Annabel turned to her dad, "Um dad, I don't think so…"

"Why?"

"Don't you…um…have work tomorrow? You need to get up early…"

"Yeah but I can go to work feeling a little tired. I love to par-tay."

Annabel hid her face in her hands and Michael chocked on his coke. Jude bit her lip to keep from laughing and Tommy buried his face in Jude's hair, the slight sound of laughter coming from him.

Annabel looked at Dave, "Dad, don't take this the wrong way…but you're party scene isn't exactly our party scene. I mean Jude is still club worthy by far. And Tommy is an ex-boybander/big time player. He never gets too old for clubbing. Besides, me and Jude are friends. I just don't think you would have a lot of fun at this club."

Dave nodded awkwardly and bent his head down. Jude felt bad but this was like inviting _her dad_ out clubbing…it's just not done.

Michael tried to save Dave of his embarrassment so he changed the subject. "So Mom, how's Vincent and Madison? Are they staying with Aunt Sadie?"

Jude's eyes widened as Tommy looked at her curiously.


	14. Chapter 12

Emotionless

Chapter Twelve

Rated R-Very Graphic

Jude's eyes widened as Tommy looked at her curiously.

Jude rubbed her eyes and looked at Michael, "Yes, they're great Michael. They miss you."

Michael smiled, "Well I'll call tonight."

Jude smiled and was thankful when Tommy didn't question anything.

The dinner went by awkwardly, the food was amazing and Jude kept feeling the need to voice it. "Mmm, this is seriously amazing." She said, once again, as she dove into her chocolate cake. Annabel laughed as she drove her spoon into her ice cream and brownie. Tommy smiled; his arm hasn't left Jude's shoulders throughout the dinner. Jude didn't seem to mind. Tommy leaned forward, "Can I have a piece of that?" He asked eyeing her cake. Jude laughed and fed it to him. "Aww." Annabel whispered and Michael rolled his eyes. He wanted his mom to be happy, and if his dad would make her happy he would back off. But he wasn't convinced yet, so he still was allowed to hate him. That's how he figured it, anyway.

Dave sighed as he watched them, looking down at his boring soft vanilla ice cream in a cup. He decided to start a conversation with Jude, hopefully get some sort of ball rolling. "So, Jude, how has life been for you lately?"

Jude turned to him, a little surprised at the conversation starting off with her. "Um, great. Thanks, and you? Has anything new been going on? How's the new job?" That's obviously why they had moved away, for his job. Jude knew this, but Dave thought it unbelievably sincere that she listened when he spoke, which she didn't.

"The new job is great. I have an amazing office and my assistant, such a funny one. He put the McFidlin files in the McFardin cabinet, messing up everything. It was such a long day but we spent it making funny jokes and drinking coffee…." He went on and on, sometimes tears came to his eyes because of how funny he found his stories. Annabel and Michael were too busy feeding each other to notice and Jude just looked and nodded at him, pretending to be interested.

Tommy smirked, seeing her disinterest, and decided to make things a little more interesting. He pulled her tighter against him started to kiss her neck. He knew everything about her. Their marriage might not have been perfect. But the one thing that they sure didn't lack in was the bedroom quality. He knew everything about her body, and her his. He started to kiss behind her ear, and then licked the outer shell. He then bit slightly on her earlobe. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard her suck in a sharp breath. She closed her eyes and Dave stopped talking, watching in disgust. Tommy's hand slid from her knee to her face to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. His lips moved from her ear to her jaw and his hand outlined her face, and then moved down her throat, collar bone, shoulder, down her arms, and then he rested his own hand in her lap. He massaged her thighs behind the secrets of the table cloth and he felt Jude's hand cover his. He expected her to make him stop but was surprised when she moved his hand up to rub her center. Tommy smiled, knowing that he has made her so hot that she wants him right then and there.

Tommy continued to rub her center through her panties. Jude tried to keep from moaning. Then she realized that they were in a public restaurant, and her son was sitting right there. She gently pushed Tommy away; he got the message and removed her hand. Luckily Michael and Annabel had barely noticed their little, whatever it was, just then. Dave, however, was glowering at the both of them.

Eventually they finished and Tommy took up the tab. Everyone thanked him and Annabel, Michael, Jude, and Tommy waved to Dave as he headed home, alone. Annabel then dragged the other three back into Avalanche and walked into the party room. As soon as the doors opened, the four of them were engulfed in a dark room with bright lights shining every so often and a DJ in a hanging section about the dance floor. There were small, private alcoves along the edges of the rooms with curtains for privacy. Michael kissed Jude's cheek, "See you later mom, and don't wait up." He yelled over the music as Annabel dragged him to the small tables where her friends sat. Jude smiled and turned to Tommy. "So…"

"You wanna dance?" He yelled over the music. Jude smiled and nodded. Tommy brought her to the dance floor and pulled her close as the techno music continued to fill the large party room. Tommy instantly pulled Jude close to his body as they moved their hips. Eventually their bodies fell in sink and they started to grind against each other. Jude smirked and danced in a circle around him. She let her hand lazily drag across his chest as she grinded her pelvis against his hip, his back, his other hip, before she forced her hips against his front again. Tommy smirked, and pulled her forcefully into him again. They were both full of lust and Jude closed her eyes. Letting the music take over her actions. Tommy let his hands travel all over her body. Jude thought back to under the table and she could almost feel his hands on her so intimately again. She let out a moan which Tommy heard. His hands continued to grop against her back, and then they moved to her ass. Pulled her even closer. They eventually made their way to one of the alcoves and Jude quickly pulled the curtains shut.

She straddled Tommy, who placed his hands on her hips, and leaned down to kiss him. She wasn't shy about ripping off her own dress and quickly undressing Tommy. Tommy looked at Jude; she was wearing a brown lingerie set. It was obviously worn for a reason. He raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged sheepishly, "So maybe I missed you after all…" Tommy smiled and kissed her again. Because of that, he knew that this wasn't just sex anymore.

She continued to kiss his lips and he moved his hands down to her panties. He pulled the small piece of fabric away from her body and smiled when he realized it was only a little piece of her lingerie set. She was wearing a garter set and a flimsy half cup bra. Tommy smiled as she pulled down his boxers and kissed his hip bone.

"Tommy I have missed you so much, why'd you have to hurt me?"

Tommy moaned as she blew hot air on his member and took her hair on his fists, bringing her up to meet his face. He brought his lips to hers in a bruising kiss before turning back to her ear and panting, whispered sweet nothings and apologies into her ear.

Tommy made the way down her body, kissing and nipping at her neck. She started to moan and rake her fingers over his shoulders.

Tommy smiled when he saw her chest, all the little freckles and beauty marks. He remembered everything about her, especially her body. He blew hot air all over her chest, making her nipples perk out through the fabric of her bra. Tommy bit and squeezed her breast through the material before moving down. Jude had her arms wrapped around his neck and the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Tommy made his way to her bare core, finally. He blew onto her closed lips, switching from hot to cool air, making her moan. Luckily the loud DJ drowned out the sounds because the only thing separating them from the outside world was flimsy drapes.

Tommy then opened up her southern lips with his tongue and vigorously sucked on her clit as his fingers wasted no time to thrust into her. Remembering that she liked it hard and fast, Tommy curled his fingers to hit her g-spot and wriggled them inside her. Jude threw her head back, almost not being able to breath. Pulling his finger's out of her Tommy ripped his mouth away from her and pinched her clit, sending her over the edge.

Jude moaned and screamed as her orgasm hit. Tommy smirked and lifted his face to meet hers, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Jude moaned and held him closer. "You like that?" Jude shook her head yes, still recovering.

Tommy smiled, "You know, you know your body better than everyone else. Why don't you touch yourself?"

Jude looked at him, this was a first that he didn't dive right into her. "What?"

"Masturbate Jude, c'mon."

Jude gave him an odd look before letting her hand travel down her own body and into herself. Tommy lifted her body up and settled behind her, letting her rest between his legs so that she can feel exactly what she does to him.

Jude moaned as she felt him poking at the small of her back. Tommy smirked and reached around to massage her breast, still through her bra. "Now imagine it's me. It's me thrusting into you, hard and fast."

Jude moaned as she closed her eyes and did what he said. She imagined it was him; she pictured the night Michael was conceived.

"God Tommy, harder, harder! Please!" She yelled, making Tommy smile. He let one of his hands leave her breast and reach down to her core, helping her fingers move in and out.

He used his thumb to press down and roll her clit between his fingers. Jude moaned as she came again, hard and fast. Tommy took her hand in his and continued to move in and out of her slowly, helping her to ride out her orgasm. "Ready for one more round?"

Jude smiled and flipped them over and around so that Tommy was resting on top of her. He kissed her on the lips and slid his tongue into her mouth just as he slid himself into her.

After a few slow thrusts he stopped, Jude wriggled a little bit underneath him; feeling him inside her but no friction to relieve the pressure wasn't working.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait-are you on the pill?" Jude looked at him, she barely heard him because of all the lustful thoughts running around her mind.

"Huh?"

Tommy smirked, "Are you on the pill? I don't have a condom and I don't think either of us is ready for another kid." Guilt flashed through Jude's eyes and she quickly turned her head away. Tommy saw this and gently cupped her cheek, "Jude, I love you."

Jude looked into his eyes and thought about this moment, and this moment alone. "I love you too Tommy, I never stopped."

Tommy smiled and quickly kissed her, making sure to relieve the pressure burning between her thighs. He started thrusting into her hard. Jude let her nails rake over her back and shoulders, making Tommy grunt.

He shoved himself into her, filling her completely. Jude lifted her hips to get a better angle and found it easier to wrap her legs around his waist.

Tommy moaned as he felt his top reach the farthest inside her he can be, feeling complete for the first time since she left him. Feeling the need to pleasure her to make up for all that's happened in the past he grabbed her hips and began to thrust even harder and faster. Jude threw her head back and moaned.

Entering her hard, Jude was brought to an orgasm. Tommy smiled and leaned down to kiss her, continuing his thrusts Jude was brought back to the top.

Teetering on the edge Tommy leaned down and rubbing her insanely swollen clit. Jude moaned as she was brought to another orgasm.

Tommy started to slow down, letting Jude ride out her previous orgasm. After she let her head fall back he started up again. Jude shoved him away from her, making him fall on his back before climbing onto his middle, straddling him. She slammed herself onto her.

As she bobbed up and down Tommy reached up and tease her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

Coming at the same time for the first time in the night, Tommy pulled Jude onto him as she collapsed onto his chests. They snuggled as they rested for a few minutes, regaining their composure.

They quickly dressed and got out of the alcove before anyone noticed. Tommy pulled Jude closer to him and Jude let herself fall into his body.

They danced and drank and had a great time but all great nights turn into a rough morning…wink wink.

Alright guys, that's three pages of smut on word-Times New Roman size 12. I hope you all enjoyed it hahahah


	15. Chapter 13

Emotionless

Chapter Thirteen

Michael let himself be dragged away to the tables and chairs on the side of the club. He watched his parents go over to dance so he concentrated his attention to Annabel.

"Guys, this is Michael. Michael, these are my friends. Danielle and Beverly." She pointed to two blonde girls, obviously twins. "Tyler and Brittany," She pointed to a tall blonde surfer guy with his arm around a bubbly, petite, brunette, "And Jesse." She pointed to a guy with longish curly, black hair. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white beater, a maroon button up over it with a jean jacket over that. Michael stuck out his hand and shook all the guys' hands.

There was something about Jesse, Michael couldn't place exactly what it was but there was something not right about him.

He looked over at Annabel and smiled, she was laughing with the twins about something and she looked beautiful. Michael turned his head and saw Jesse looking at Annabel with the same expression, lovingly, envy. That was it, he was into Annabel.

Michael walked over to her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. She gave him a quick smile before turning back to the girls.

"Yeah, she's worn a few of my designs. She's totally cool. She's here actually. And get this, with lil Tommy Q!!"

The two girls squealed and started clapping. Michael looked down at Annabel, "You talking about my mom and dad?" Annabel looked up at him, "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

Michael reluctantly shook his head, "No, it's fine."

There was something off about her. It seemed like she was a different person when she was around these people.

Michael shook that thought away and grabbed her hand, gently. "Hey babe, you wanna dance?"

Danielle, or was it Beverly? Anyway, one of the two snorted. "Puh-leeze, Annie can't dance!"

Michael turned to Annabel, "Annie?" Annabel shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Michael shook his head, "Are you kidding? Annabel can too dance. At the clubs back home, all the bouncers knew her name. Why didn't you tell them babe?"

Annabel started to blush and she hid her face. "She asked Jesse to teach her." Brittany said, shedding home light on the situation.

Michael turned to Annabel and raised his eyebrows. Annabel just shrugged and grabbed Michael's arm, dragging him to the dance floor. "What was that?" He asked when they were away from them.

Annabel shrugged, "Don't worry about it Michael."

Michael reluctantly pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and just focused his attention on his sexy girl dancing in front of him.

Michael placed his hands on her hips as she danced around. He felt eyes on them and looked over at her group of "friends" looking at them with their jaws hanging. Annabel was the best dancer he's ever met. He knew she took hip hop classes; at least she did before she moved.

Annabel pulled away from him slightly and did her own thing; Michael just stood by and watched.

Was it just him, or did it seem like he was doing that a lot lately?

Michael was about to walk over and dance with her again when that Jesse guy walked over to her and started dancing with her. 'It's just a dance.' He told himself, 'But why does she look so excited and flustered?'

Suddenly Jesse leaned down and kissed Annabel. She did nothing to fight him off either.

Michael was pissed, he walked swiftly over to them and pulled Jesse away. He pulled his fist back, ready to hit him when he spoke. "Annie, I thought you said you would dump his ass already! I've waited long enough!"

Annabel buried her face in her hands and Michael let his arm drop. He turned to Annabel. "What?"

Annabel looked up at him and touched his arm gently, "Michael…"

"No!" Michael pulled back, jerking away from her. He slowly started to move toward the door and Annabel followed him.

Finally outside, Michael turned around and looked at her. He ran his hand over his face. "You too huh?"

Annabel sighed, "What?"

"You just stayed with me because of who my parents are? My mom at least. It seems like that's all I'm good for these days, my parents."

"Michael, that's got nothing to do with…"

"Oh, doesn't it?"

Before she could answer Michael, not seeing his parent's car anywhere, got in a cab that had pulled over to let someone out. Michael quickly yelled Annabel's address at the man and pulled away from the curb.

Annabel sighed and looked around, she didn't see their car anywhere and she really didn't want to go anywhere with Jesse. She sighed and walked back into Avalanche anyway.

Michael got out of the cab and threw some bills at the guy. He stalked into the house and looked around. It seemed that everyone was sleeping. He figured his parents took their car home, it wasn't at the club but it was in the driveway.

Michael walked up the stairs and into his room, he pulled out his cell phone and placed it on speaker on the dresser as he walked around and gathered his stuff. "Hello, Continental Airlines, how may I help you?" He heard a chipper voice say. Michael switched the phone off speaker and held it up to his ear.

"Yes, I need the next flight from Los Angeles to Toronto please."

"Alright, well one just left the airport so the next one is at five thirty tomorrow morning. Should I book a ticket sir?"

"Yes, book three please."

"Alright, can I recommend first class?"

"That'd be wonderful. Thank you."

"Alright sir, and your name and credit card number?"

"Name, Tom Quincy. He's my father and he'll be paying with his credit card tomorrow morning. I don't want to wake him for it, do you understand?" He told the attendant sweetly, knowing she would probably swoon over just hearing his name.

"Tom Quincy?! Of, of course, of course. It's no problem. Enjoy your flight sir, thank you for choosing Continental Airlines."

"My pleasure." Michael said as he hung up the phone. He walked over to his mom's bedroom door and knocked softly. He didn't hear anything and sighed when he realized she must have been sleeping.

Jude heard knocking in the distance and sighed. She rolled out of Tommy's arms and pulled on her robe. She walked over to the door and carefully opened it.

Michael turned at the noise. "Mom, what are you doing in dad's room?"

Jude smiled, she called Tom his dad. "Um, what? Oh, I just got some of my luggage mixed up with his." She lied.

Michael nodded and looked around, "Well did you find it?"

Jude looked down and realized that she wasn't holding anything, "Oh, um, yeah…?"

Michael nodded, still a little unsure. Jude saw the tracks that the tears left on his face and her face softened. "Michael, what happened?"

Michael shrugged, "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it. I booked us some flights to go home. Tomorrow at 5:30 in the morning. So set an alarm or something, alright?"

Jude nodded, knowing something must have happened with Annabel but didn't question it. She was probably the last person he wanted to talk to right about now.

"How many tickets did you get?"

"Three, he'll come too right?"

Jude smiled and nodded, "Alright, well then I'll get to bed. Tell me if you need anything."

"I will mom, thanks." Michael loved his mom; she always knew when to just let him alone.

Michael headed over to his own bedroom. He heard Annabel coming in the front door and sighed. He quickly whipped out his cell phone and sent a text message to his friend, telling them to call him.

Annabel walked up to Michael's door and knocked softly, she cracked the door opened and Michael turned to her, all traces of the tears gone. Annabel opened her mouth to speak but his phone rang, interrupting what she was about to say.

Michael picked it up, "Hello?"

"Michael, what's wrong? You said to call you at one in the morning. You okay?"

Michael smiled, it was his friend Ava. "Hey Ava, now's not really a good time."

Ava got the message; she had made him do this once. He pretended to be her boy-toy or whatever to make another guy jealous.

Ava started to talk loudly into the phone so that whatever girl was on the other line would hear. "Michael, where'd you go? You haven't been around the scene lately and I miss you. Me and the rest of the squad."

Michael laughed slightly, "Well I miss the girls too. I'm coming home tomorrow so tell them to get a cheer ready or something."

"And maybe we can hang out too? You know, alone?"

Michael smiled, "Sure, me and Annabel are over so we can hang out a lot more now." He said a slight suggestive tone in his words.

Annabel sighed, "Michael…"

Michael held up a finger, telling her to hold on. "Well I have an early flight tomorrow so I should get to bed. Pick me up from the airport?"

Ava laughed, "Sure, if you tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"What are you wearing?"

Michael chuckled and looked down at the sleepwear he had changed into. "Gray sweatpants."

"Ooh, no shirt?"

"Well I'm wearing a black t-shirt but I figured I'd paint you a better picture." Ava smiled, "Bye sexy."

"Bye Ava."

Michael hung up his phone and turned to Annabel, "What?"

"Michael, c'mon. What was that?"

"You obviously have no problem cheating on me. So why, now that we're over, shouldn't I enjoy it too."

"You hate cheerleaders. I know it was all a ploy Michael."

"No…" Michael corrected, "You hate cheerleaders. Hat**ed **them anyways, so I stopped hanging out with most of my friends to be with you. Me and Ava stayed close though. Thank god, I don't know what I'd be like without her."

Michael brushed past her and opened the door motioning for her to leave. Annabel sighed, sadly, and walked out. She actually looked a little hurt and it pulled at Michael's heart.

'No, stop caring about her.' Michael told himself as he crawled back into bed and closed his eyes, trying to fall into a deep, forgetful, sleep.


	16. Chapter 14

Emotionless

Chapter Fourteen

"Michael, Michael wake up."

Michael groaned and rolled over in his bed. "What time is it?"

"3:30 in the morning. We need to go make that plane." Michael sat up as everything from the night before came flooding back to him. He nodded sadly and got out of bed. He headed into the shower and Jude stood and walked into Tommy's room.

Tommy heard the door open and close he groggily opened his eyes and sat up against the headboard. "Hey, where'd you go?" He asked. Jude smiled; he looked so amazing with his bed head, half lidded eyes, and no shirt.

Jude leaned in and kissed him. "Mmmm…" Tommy said against her mouth. Jude smiled and pulled away. Tommy smirked, "So that's what you wanted, okay…" He threw the covers off to the side and exposed his naked body. He lied back down on the bed and put his hand behind his head. "Go ahead Miss Harrison, have your way with me."

Jude laughed and jumped on him, straddling him. "No, no, no, Mr. Quincy. We have a plane to catch."

Tommy quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really? And where is this plane taking us?"

"Home, I think something happened between your son and Annabel. He booked the flight himself."

Tommy mocked shock, "And he's taking me with him? I would've thought for sure that he would want to leave me behind, or drop me off the plane without a parachute."

Jude chuckled, "Stop that, he's coming around. He actually referred to you as dad yesterday."

"Really?" Tommy couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. Jude smiled and climbed off him. Tommy groaned but got up and dressed anyway.

The family of three managed to exit the house without waking Annabel or Dave, Jude left a note for them on the kitchen counter thanking them for their hospitality and left a lipstick kiss stain on the corner, thanks to Tommy; who dared her to leave it to 'tease Dave' as he put it.

They were finally on the plane and Jude grabbed the window seat. Michael sat next to her and Tommy reluctantly sat all the way across from Jude.

Jude fell asleep almost immediately after take off. She gripped Michael's hand, obviously still not okay with flying. After she fell asleep her grip loosened and Michael wriggled his hand away.

Tommy turned to Michael when he saw him hitting his forehead with his pencil. "What are you working on? Homework?"

Michael looked at Tommy, "What? Oh, no…it's just a song. But I can't seem to get the words right."

Tommy sighed, "Well maybe I can help. Believe it or not your mom isn't the best with words. But she's got amazing feelings that crate amazing songs; I just help her out a little bit."

Michael smiled slightly, "Alright, you wanna help me out?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah. What can I do?"

Michael turned in his seat to face Tommy completely, "You can be my dad. For once in the last eight years, you can be there for me."

Tommy looked down, and nodded. Michael continued. "Annabel, I thought she was the one. She was amazing, perfect even. And I felt like I was perfect when I was with her. But at the club last night, she kissed another guy and he said that it's happened before, he was just waiting for her to break up with me."

Tommy sighed, "That's not right."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Obviously, I am just pissed. I am past hurt, I am down right pissed. And I want to write a song about it but the words aren't coming, just the feelings."

Tommy nodded, "Well what do you have so far?"

Michael slid the paper over to him and Tommy looked it over, "So you want her to know…"

"That we're done. It's done, and I am done with her. I am not going to be pining for her after that." Michael filled in.

"But you just want to know why…" Tommy concluded. Michael nodded. Tommy took the pencil from him and made a few adjustments. "How about this?"

Michael read it over and Tommy could hear him humming, seeing how the words fit with the beat forming in his head. Michael looked up at Tommy astonished, "Dad, how'd you do that? I have been working on this one line for an hour and you did it in two seconds?"

Tommy smiled, "It's just a gift I guess."

Michael smiled, really smiled, for the first time since the father and son were brought together again.

After finishing the song, Michael slid on his iPOD and Tommy decided to go to sleep.

Eventually the plane landed at home and they got in one of the cabs that were dropping people off in the front.

Jude and Tommy walked up to Tommy's place. They decided to drop him off at home. Jude helped him with his bags and walked him in, though he didn't need help with his bags.

They got through Tommy's front door and all the bags were dropped. Tommy grabbed the back of Jude's neck and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Jude moaned into his mouth but pulled away. "Tommy, I need to go back."

Tommy leaned down and kissed her neck, "Mmm, stay…"

Jude finally pushed his chest and he backed away. Jude smiled, pecked his lips, and walked out.

Jude walked back into the cab and sat down. Michael eyed her suspiciously but Jude wouldn't meet his gaze.

When they got home Jude walked in and saw Kwest sitting on the floor, playing with Vincent and Madison. Jude walked over and kissed his cheek, "Thanks so much Kwest."

Kwest nodded and pulled her into a hug, "No problem Jude. How was California?"

Jude shrugged and Michael motioned to talk to Kwest in the kitchen. Jude nodded and Kwest followed Michael. "Uncle Kwest, Can you help me record something eles?"

Kwest nodded and they made their way to the studio. Jude allowed them to use it now, as long as she or Kwest was with Michael when he recorded something.

It was late and Jude was putting Vincent and Madison to bed, she sang to them and let them tell her all the fun things they did with Aunt Sadie and Uncle Kwest. Jude finally let them sleep and she headed over to the studio. She walked in and saw Michael asleep on the couch she had in there and Kwest with his head phones on. Jude wrapped Michael in a blanket and pulled the headphones off of Kwest.

Kwest turned around and looked at her, "Hey."

"Hey, can I listen to what he laid down?"

Kwest nodded and handed her the headphones. Jude slid them on and Kwest pressed play, lowering the volume slightly.

((AFI Lyrics 'Prelude 12/21'))

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kwest turned to Jude and shook his head, "Whatever happened in the states hurt him bad." Jude nodded and walked over to her baby boy.

She softly kissed his eye lids and pulled the blanket tighter around him. She walked back over to Kwest and he pulled her into a tight hug. "It'll be okay Jude. Here." He handed her a disc with his song on it. Jude took it and smiled.

She walked Kwest to the door and waved as he left. Then she got an idea and headed to her own car, she was going to pay that boy toy of hers a visit.

Tommy waved at the cab as it left; he could still feel Jude's lips on his. It was amazing how after all this time; he still loved her just like when she was seventeen. He knew that their marriage was on the rocks but he never stopped loving her, but even now, after all these years he found himself missing her while he could still see her cab turning the corner.

He closed the door when the cab was out of sight and turned back to his apartment and grabbed his bags. He headed into his room and dropped them. There, sitting on his bed, was Kristen, and she was dressed in some sexy lingerie. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

Kristen shrugged, "Your doorman let me in, he said you get a lot of visitors like me."

Kristen giggled and put her pointer finger in her mouth, biting her nail.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "How'd you know I'd be home?"

Kristen smiled, "Michael called Dan and I was there with him." She winked, "You know what I mean."

Tommy sighed, "Go home Kristen." Kristen stood and sauntered toward him. She dragged her finger down the front of his chest, Tommy gulped.

"You know you don't want me to go home." Kristen leaned up and kissed him. Tommy let her kiss him, a little confused on what to do.

Kristen didn't feel him respond so she pulled away, "C'mon Tom, you know you like what's happening here."

Tommy shook his head, "No, no…no…"

Kristen smiled, "You can keep saying it but that doesn't make it true."

Tommy gently pushed Kristen away from him, "No!"

Kristen took a step back, startled. Tommy ran a hand through his hair, "No…" he said more softly.

"Tommy, I want you. I don't want some long, lasting relationship. I just want some."

Tommy just looked at her with her eyebrows raised, before he could say anything Kristen pummeled him with her lips. Tommy was taken aback and he grabbed her arms to keep them steady.

He heard a small whimper and figured it was Kristen. He pushed her away and when he saw her questioning gaze he realized it wasn't her.

Tommy looked past Kristen and saw Jude standing there. She was looking through his bedroom door, tears running down her face.

"Jude…"


	17. Chapter 15

Emotionless

Chapter Fifteen

"Jude…"

Kristen smirked and walked over to Tommy's bed; she plopped down and crossed her legs, leaning back. She just watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Jude just shook her head, "Do you want me to throw a vase and run with our child to further replicate the evening."

Tommy sighed and walked toward her, "Jude…nothing happened."

Jude rolled her eyes, "Just like last time."

Tommy walked toward her again but Jude turned and ran. Tommy sprinted after her and grabbed her arm in the living room. "Jude!"

Jude turned around and yanked her arm away. "You know, last time this happened I took Michael away from you. This time, I am taking the twins. I came to finally tell you the good news, thinking we could finally start over as a family."

Tommy looked at her, "Jude, what are you talking about?"

"The when I walked in on you and that intern I had just found out I was pregnant. Twins, Vincent Seth and Madison Angel. Madison after your mother and Vincent after Vin Speiderman because he was there for me throughout my second pregnancy."

Tommy was mad now, "You kept my kids from me?"

Jude rolled her eyes, "Did you even listen to Michael's song? _'Do you think about your sons, do you miss your little girl?'_ God, he wrote you that amazing song and you are just…so…" She couldn't finish her sentence she was so mad.

"Just, go back to your little whore and leave me alone."

Jude ran out of the apartment and into her car, she reluctantly took a look in her mirror and saw Tommy standing in the doorway, tears streaming down his face.

The doorbell rang and Michael ran out of the kitchen to open it. His mom never came out of her room since they got home and he didn't know why. "Ava?"

Ava smiled; she was a small girl with long brown hair. He bangs hung in her eyes and she was wearing a jean skirt and her cheerleading top. Michael smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Ava smiled again and walked into the house, she was in the majority of Michael's classes and handed him all the books. "Your homework. That and I figured I would come visit you and see if you were okay. I knew something happened with that girlfriend of yours."

Michael laughed bitterly, "Oh, who? Sorry, I have no girlfriend…"

Ava gave him a small smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "Get over it."

Michael looked up at her, shocked. "Excuse me?"

Ava shrugged and flopped down on the couch next to him, "Get over it. That's the best advice anyone can give another person. You just need to hate her, or forgive her, but either way you move on."

Michael nodded, "Your right."

Ava smiled, "I know, I'm always right."

Michael laughed and nodded. "Well let me get dressed and we can go get coffee or something."

Ava smiled, "Well I gotta get to the game, but you can come?"

Michael turned to her and her eyes were sparkling, she slowly stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. Michael laughed, "You know I'm not into the whole 'rah rah' thing."

Ava rolled her eyes, "And I am?"

Michael scoffed, "You _are_ the cheerleading captain."

Ava laughed, "True, but that doesn't make me some bubbly blonde airheaded bitch."

Michael looked at her, "It doesn't?"

Ava laughed and punched his arm, "Shut up, now get out of those sweats and drive with me to the game."

Michael nodded and headed to his room. He got dressed and when he was walking back out to the living room when he heard shuffling in his mom's room. He gently knocked and opened the door. "Hey mom, are you okay? You never sleep this late."

Jude shrugged; she moved from in front of the mirror and sat on the bed. "Yeah, I'm okay." She wiped the last trace of tears from her face and Michael sat next to her.

"Are you sure?"

Jude nodded and gave him a small, unconvincing smile. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Michael shrugged, "I don't know, it was a pretty eventful weekend." Jude nodded. Michael put a hand on her leg. "Mom, I am going to go to the game with Ava, unless you want me to stay and take care of Vincent and Madison."

Jude shook her head, "No, no. Go ahead and have fun. If I need any help I'll call Kwest. But thanks."

Michael nodded; he got up and walked toward her bedroom door. "Wait a second…Ava?"

Michael slowly turned around and looked at her. "Um, yeah, she's a…friend."

Jude laughed, "A friend, who's a girl, and a cheerleader?"

"How did you know she was a cheerleader?"

Jude smiled, "You wouldn't go to a game for just anybody Michael."

Michael laughed and sat back down on the bed, "She just taught me that I need to forget about Annabel. Forgive and forget and I will be able to move on. You can't hold onto things, it's not healthy."

Jude nodded with her eyebrows raised. "Wow, very insightful young woman we have here."

Michael laughed and nodded. "Yeah, great advice too."

Jude nodded. "You think maybe it's time I forgive your father?"

Michael was taken aback by her question, "You're asking me for advice?"

Jude nodded, "Whatever decision I make about him will affect all of us. And I think you're old enough for me to really have a conversation with you. I went over their last night to tell him about the twins because he didn't know, and I saw him with another girl."

Michael's jaw dropped, he immediately pulled Jude into a hug. "Mom, oh my god, are you alright?"

Jude nodded and pulled away, "I threw the twins in his face so at least he knows now. But then I left."

Michael nodded. "That's good. I would have done the same thing. Screw him!"

Jude laughed, "Michael, he's still your father. He will always be apart of you, and apart of your life. You just decide what role you want him to play."

Michael nodded, "I hate to say this mom, but get over it."

Jude laughed and nodded, "I know."

Michael shrugged, "Get over it, I would say forgive and forget but I wouldn't want to forgive, but I would want to forget."

Jude nodded, and placed a soft hand on her son's cheek. "Once again I say, I did good with you."

Michael smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Maybe I should stay home."

Jude shook her head, "Now how am I supposed to forget if you are hanging around pitying me? Go out, live your life."

Michael nodded and got up. "I won't leave until you get out of this room and come meet Ava."

Jude smiled, "Alright. Let me get dressed."

Michael nodded and headed out to the living room. Jude got off the bed and pulled out some jeans and a white beater, she then pulled a dark blue beater over it, with some buttons left open at the chest.

Jude smiled at her reflection and fluffed her hair a little.

Jude walked out of the bedroom and into the living room and she saw a beautiful girl laughing, and then put a hand on Michael's knee. Madison ran up to her, holding lip stick in her hand. The girl smiled and picked up Madison, lightly putting a shade of pink on her lips.

Jude smiled and she noticed Vincent next to Michael on the couch. He was blushing and hiding his face. Jude smiled happily, _'His first crush?!'_ Jude thought with a laugh.

Jude cleared her throat to make her presence known. Ava put Madison on the floor and Michael turned around. Everyone smiled at her and Vincent ran up to her. She picked him up and he buried his face in her shoulder.

Jude smiled and turned to the rest of the group. "Ava, right?"

Ava got up and smiled, "Yes ma'am. Jude Harrison, you have no idea how awesome it is to meet you. But I am going to pretend I am not star struck." Ava babbled as she shook Jude's hand. Jude laughed. "Well, I like you."

Ava laughed. "Thanks."

Jude turned to Michael, "Well have fun at the game. I need to call Kwest." She turned to the kids, "Mommy has somewhere to go, so how would you like to hang out with Uncle Kwest again?"

Vincent and Madison both cheered.

The doorbell rang and Jude took a deep breath. Thinking it was Tommy Jude sent Michael a distressed look, he got it and went to answer the door.

Michael swung the door open and his jaw hit the floor. "Annabel?"

The little blonde girl looked up and Michael saw her tear stained cheeks, a black eye, and a backpack full of clothes. "Can I come in?"


	18. Chapter 16

Emotionless

Chapter Sixteen

"Can I come in?"

Michael nodded awkwardly and stepped aside so she could enter.

Annabel walked in and kept her arms wrapped around herself. Jude walked into the hallway when she heard shuffling. "Annabel?"

Annabel turned around and gave a small smile, but it was sad and unconvincing. Jude quickly wrapped the girl in a hug, seeing her black eye and ratty clothes. Jude held the young girl close as she broke down. She looked up at Michael and mouthed 'what happened?' He just shrugged.

They made their way into the living room and Ava raised her eyebrows. "Isn't this the girlfriend?"

Annabel looked up and scowled at Ava through her tears. Jude gave both the girls a look and they shut up. Ava stood and walked over to Michael, "I need to get to the game and I see you have some stuff to work out. If you need me, I don't care if it's in the middle of halftime, call me okay?" Michael nodded and smiled slightly as she kissed his cheek.

Ava walked out of the house and Jude stood. "Kwest is coming to pick up the kids for the day, I am heading out. Talk to her." She said to Michael. Then she turned to Annabel and gave a comforting smile, "You can stay as long as you need Annabel. Okay? Does your dad know you're here?" Annabel nodded, still trying to wipe away the mascara tracks on her face.

Jude nodded at the kids as she walked out of the house. She got in her car and headed over to Tommy's apartment.

Michael watched his mom's car pull away before he walked back over to Annabel. He sat next to her and gently rubbed her back. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Annabel shrugged. "I didn't know where else to go. I knew that we needed to talk and I figured I could stay here at the same time?"

Michael nodded, "You heard my mom, you can stay as long as you need. Are you okay? What happened?" He said as he gently lifted her chin to examine her eye.

Annabel shook her head, "Why are you so nice and perfect?"

Michael laughed, "I don't know."

Annabel smiled and kissed his cheek. "I shouldn't have let you go. It was the biggest mistake of my life. But I was so confused, and pressured. Everything was just so messed up."

Michael gently pulled her toward him as she cried. "Shh, just tell me what happened."

Annabel took a deep breath. "Jesse, he was pressuring me. When I was with you we kissed once. That's it. He said he wanted to wait for me and you to break up before he could really proclaim his love for me. He was saying all the right things and doing all the right things. I was confused, I knew I loved you but this was just something so new and different and exciting. After you walked out, I expected everything to be perfect with him. But he just wanted to sleep with me, he-he pressured me and I didn't know what to do so I went along with it…I cried the whole time! And then when I told him I didn't want to do it anymore he tried to pressure me again and I ran away from him, I feel and hit my eye. When I saw the black eye and he kept calling me I ran here."

Michael turned angry, "He touched you? I will kill him!"

Annabel grabbed his arm, "Don't! Please don't, just hold me. I messed up so bad…"

Michael took a deep breath and held her close.

Jude knocked on Tommy's door and waited for him to answer.

He didn't.

Jude took a deep breath, _'Please don't be fucking a whore, please don't be fucking a whore, please don't be…'_ She kept repeating in her head.

Jude grasped the doorknob in her fist and turned. She poked her head in and didn't hear anything; she couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She walked in farther, "Tommy?"

"Jude?" She heard an excited voice. It was definitely Tommy, and he sounded like a little boy on Christmas morning. Jude smiled, slightly, and headed over to the kitchen where she heard him calling her.

"Jude…" He said with relief as she walked through the doors. Jude gave him a small smile.

"I'll bring them over."

Tommy raised his head, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was all over the place. He was sitting on a bar stool at the island. He had a photo album opened in front of him. Jude walked over and stood behind him, peering over his shoulder. "Our wedding?"

Tommy nodded, "I look at these pictures a lot more than you would expect." He flipped a page and Jude smiled, it was a copy of Michael's birth certificate and a few baby pictures.

Jude shook her head, "This is crazy."

Tommy looked at her, "Why?"

Jude continued to shake her head, "You cheated on me, twice! Granted we weren't necessarily together the second time but there was still something there. And I come back here to be professional and mature about our children and you are being the perfect guy, looking at pictures and saying all the right things…"

Tommy just looked down and turned the page again. Jude looked over at the page, he was running his hand over the glossy photo, a tear fell from his eye and landed on the page.

The picture was of Michael taking his first step. Jude was at one end of the carpet and Michael was at the other, the little boy was standing and looking around, confused as to where he was. Jude was smiling and had her hands outstretched, crying out for Michael to come to her. Toward the back you could see the front door of their house, Tommy had just walked in. He was just getting home from work and his face was washed over with shock, pride, and happiness. "Kwest took that…" Tommy nodded.

Jude walked over and turned the page this time, "The next picture was Tommy lifting Michael over him in the air, Michael's face was pure joy, and Jude was in the background yelling for them to be careful. Tommy turned the next page. It was of Michael sleeping on a baby blanket on the floor of the living room. Tommy and Jude were sitting next to him, Tommy's arm wrapped around Jude's shoulders. They both had their pointer fingers to their lips, signaling to be quiet.

Jude leaned forward and turned the last page left in the photo album. Jude laughed when she saw it. Tommy had Jude pinned against the couch and she was smiling. He was playfully nuzzling her neck and biting slightly. Jude's one hand was entangled in his hair and the other was hanging off the couch. Tommy's hands were both on her hips, his one leg between hers. Jude smiled, "Kwest took this?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah that was the day he and Sadie finalized the divorce." Jude nodded sadly, "I remember."

Tommy turned to Jude, "Anyway, um…you said something about Madison and Vincent?"

Jude continued to stare at the photo album for a minute, and then she shook her head. "Oh, right…I can bring them here whenever."

Tommy nodded. "Whenever is good for you, I'll make it work."

Jude nodded. "Alright."

Tommy turned to Jude before she could leave, "Jude, I love you."

Jude turned to him, "Really? You have a funny way of showing it Tommy."

Tommy sighed, "I got home and she was there. Nothing happened and you walked in. I swear, Jude."

Jude lifted the photo album and looked at the picture of them on the couch, "Swear by this picture? And how happy we were then?"

Tommy took the photo album from her and took her hands in his, "I swear. Jude I would never want to hurt you, and we can get back to that. Back to that time, when we were that happy. We can."

Jude looked into Tommy's eyes and saw sincerity, but most of all, love. He gently leaned in and kissed her. Jude immediately ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer. "You promise?" She murmured against his lips. Tommy pulled away and nuzzled her neck, nodding.

Jude grabbed Tommy's shirt and ripped it off him, "Jude, are you sure about this?"

Jude nodded, "You said you love me, I've always loved you. Please Tommy…" Tommy just nodded and pulled her closer, kissing her hard.

Tommy pulled off the two beaters she was wearing and then pulled her jeans off of her. Jude un-buckled his pants and let them slide down his legs. Tommy picked Jude up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the living room.

He laid her down on the couch and continued to kiss her neck. His kisses moved lower and lower, he started to caress and bite her breast through her silky black bra. Tommy reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it off of her.

Jude grabbed the back of Tommy's neck and pulled his face down to meet hers. She kissed him with a smile and Tommy happily responded.

Jude hooked a finger into Tommy's boxers but stopped when she felt his hands over hers. "No, no, this time is all about you." He said with a smile as he leaned down and pulled her panties down her creamy thighs and firm calves.

Jude moaned when he opened her legs and the cool breeze hit her sensitive area. Tommy leaned down and gently separated her folds with his tongue. He placed a feather light kiss right at her entrance before mercilessly sucking and biting on her clit.

Jude threw her head back and moaned, "Tommy! Oh god…Tommy…right there! Please!"

Tommy smirked and lifted his head, quickly wiping around his mouth but left her juices on his lips so she could taste herself when he kissed her. "You've become quite more vocal since the last time we were together."

Jude smirked and pulled him down to kiss her again, "Shut up, you know you love it."

Tommy smiled and kissed her hard. He felt Jude pulling his boxers down again and this time he didn't stop her.

He quickly grabbed her hips and gave a deep thrust of his hips, entering her swiftly.

Jude moaned and threw her head back again, grabbing onto Tommy's shoulder and digging her nails into his skin.

Tommy smiled and removed her hands, he kissed her finger tips and replaced where her hands used to be with her legs, throwing them over his shoulder. He used that as leverage and started pounding himself in and out of her. Jude moaned, loving this new angle, and she came hard and fast.

Tommy rubbed her clit, making her hot all over again. Jude moved her legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist and tightened her muscles, bringing him closer to her.

They came at the same time, Jude screaming his name and Tommy grunting hers.

Tommy collapsed onto her and Jude wrapped her arms around his middle, holding him closer.

Jude smirked and grabbed his hand, looking at his wrist watch to find the time. "Kwest should be bringing the kids home now; you want to meet you kids?"


	19. Chapter 17

Emotionless

Chapter Seventeen

Sorry for the short chapter!!

Jude took Tommy's hand in hers and gave him a smile, "Are you nervous?"

Tommy turned toward her; they were sitting in the car in Jude's driveway. "Would you call me a total dork if I was?"

Jude laughed and shook her head, "No, I would call you adorable."

She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. When they pulled away Tommy licked his lips, "Mmm, in that case, I feel butterflies in my stomach too." Jude laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. This time lingering a little longer. "Alright, c'mon we should get in there."

Tommy nodded, agreeing with her, and opened the door. Jude walked around the car and met him in the front; she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about it."

Tommy nodded and they walked into the house. Vincent and Madison were running around, they had brown paper bags on their heads and bath towels tied around their necks. Vincent had a paper towel roll in his hand and he was chasing Madison, "I will turn you into a frog!!" He waved the paper towel roll and Madison squatted onto the floor, and made a 'ribbet' noise.

Jude laughed, "Hello kiddies!" They both turned around and Vincent smiled, running into her arms. Madison hopped over to her and looked up. Vincent rolled his eyes and waved the paper towel roll again, "I turn you back into Madison." Madison smiled and stood up, "Mommy!!" She yelled, jumping into her arms also.

Jude gave Tommy a smile and Vincent eyed him suspiciously. Jude walked into the living room and smiled at Kwest, "Thanks for watching them again." Kwest smiled, his smile grew when he saw Tommy walk in. "Hey man."

"Hey." Tommy responded, bumping knuckles with him. Kwest walked over and gave Jude a kiss on the cheek. "Michael took Annabel to the game so she could see all her old friends again, the kids already had lunch." Jude kissed Kwest's cheek, "You are such a lifesaver."

Kwest smiled, "I know. Bye guys." Kwest waved as he exited the house, got in his car, and headed home.

Jude sat the kids on the couch and got comfortable. "Kids, there's something important I need to talk to you about."

Tommy stood awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pocket. Vincent turned to Jude, "Mommy, who is this? Is he your boyfriend?"

Jude was taken aback by your question, "N--"

"Yes, yes I am." Tommy interrupted. Jude looked at Tommy and smiled. "But he isn't just my boyfriend. He is someone very special to you guys."

Madison looked up at Tommy, "You look familiar but I can't put my finger on it." Madison said patting her lips with her index finger. Jude laughed and ruffled her little girl's hair. "Madison, maybe he looks familiar because you look like him."

Madison's face brightened and she pointed at Tommy, "I knew it!!" Tommy smiled. Jude patted both her kids on the head, "Guys, meet your daddy."

Tommy squatted on the floor and opened his arms; Madison rushed toward him and hugged him close. Tommy wrapped his big arms around her little body, "My little girl…" He said into her hair.

"Daddy, where have you been?! I got so big while you were gone!" Madison said stepping away from him and spinning.

Tommy laughed and pulled her close again, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. When they pulled away Tommy turned to Vincent but he looked terrified.

"Daddy, whatever I did I'm sorry…" He whispered. Jude turned to her son but before she could say anything he climbed into her lap and wrapped his little arms around her tightly. "Mommy!" He cried.

Jude held him close and looked at Tommy with her eyebrows raised, surprised by this out burst. Tommy covered his face with confusion but Jude could see the hurt in his features.

"Vincent, what's wrong?" She asked, running her hand through his hair, making sure he looked up at her. "Tell me what's going on."

"Sammy's dad hits him, I was happy without a daddy. I just need a mommy."

Jude wiped tears from her eyes, "Vincent, honey, not every daddy is bad. Look at grandpa, he's my daddy and he never once hit me. He loves me, and your daddy loves you."

Vincent turned to Tommy; Tommy nodded, assuring that what Jude said was true. Vincent gently slipped out of Jude's embrace and worked his way toward Tommy. When Vincent was right in front of him Tommy spoke, "You know, I think I'm a pretty good dad. When Michael was just about your age, we had some great times."

Jude smiled and nodded when Vincent turned to her. "Remember all those baby pictures of Michael and how happy he looked, Daddy made him very happy."

Vincent smiled and turned to Tommy, "So you won't hit me like Sammy's dad did?"

Timmy let a few tears fall from his own eyes and he shook his head, "Of course not baby boy. I love you." Tommy quickly scooped up Vincent and hugged him close. Vincent giggled and wrapped his chubby little arms around his father's neck.

Annabel turned away from her old friends and walked over to Michael again, "Michael, I need to know that you forgive me."

Michael nodded; he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled, "Of course. Look, I've moved past this. It's okay, we're okay."

Annabel smiled and leaned up to kiss him but Michael turned his head, "But not like that Annabel. Not again."

Annabel nodded sadly and turned back to her other friends.

Michael felt someone poke at his sides and he turned around to see Ava's smiling face.

"I saw you turn her away, I'm proud of you boy."

Michael smirked, "Why would you want me to turn her away?"

Ava blushed a little, "She's not good for you…" Her voice had dropped down to a low, intimate whisper.

Michael leaned in closer, "Well, do you happen to know anyone that is good for me?"

Ava let her smile fall off her face. She looked at Michael and took a deep breath, "All the jokes aside, I love you Michael."

Michael smiled, "I care about you so much." Michael said with a smile, but Ava's fell off her face and she turned away.

Michael hooked a finger under her chin and turned her face toward him, "I care about you, I adore you, and I. Love. You." He said slowly.

Ava smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Michael immediately responded.

People started to cheer all around them. Ava pulled away and looked around. "Our team won." She said, referring to the school football game.

Ava smiled and pulled him closer, kissing him again.

After a few minutes of kissing they both pulled away and looked around. People were swarming everywhere, trying to get to their cars and get home already.

A few team members waved Ava over and she reluctantly left Michael to talk to them.

Michael smirked when he saw her giggling and laughing with her friends, most likely about him because she kept pointing at him and blushing.

Michael felt someone gently touch his arm so he turned around and saw Annabel.

"I know there are better opportunities in California, but I think I'm going to stick around for awhile."


	20. Chapter 18

Emotionless

Chapter Eighteen

It's been a few weeks and things were going great. Jude and Tommy were constantly together and he was always coming over to see the kids. Michael and he have been talking about getting Pandora's Curse a record contract but they need to play for Darius first. Annabel has been staying with them, living in the guestroom. But were things about to spin out of control?

'_Flush'_

Jude took a deep breath and set the time. _'God, I can't believe I am going through this again. I can't be pregnant. Not now…'_

Jude sat against the door and waited the three minutes. She had three tests sitting, making sure to get an accurate result. _'Beep, beep, beep…'_

Jude took a deep breath and turned off the timer. She picked up the first test, "Negative," she whispered to herself.

She threw it in the garbage. "Positive," she whispered, throwing the second one on the trash.

"Positive," She said, holding the third one gingerly in her hands. She threw the tests in the garbage and took a deep breath; she placed a hand on her stomach and looked down. "I need to talk to Tommy…"

Jude stood up and walked out of the bathroom. She saw the kids getting ready for school, running around with their backpacks strapped to their backs. "Vincent, come brush your teeth honey!" Vincent ran past her and into the bathroom, he pulled out his little stool and stood on it to reach the sink. Jude watched him for a minute, smiling, before walking out to the kitchen to get their lunches ready.

Vincent threw the paper towel in the garbage when something caught his eye. "Torpedo?" He whispered. He quickly filled the sink and picked up the pregnancy test, he dove it into the water and made the sound effect. He dropped it in the water when someone knocked on the door. "Vinny! Hurry up! I need to brush my teeth too!" Madison called. Vincent walked over and opened the door. Madison played with the hem of her sleeves, nervous about their first day of second grade.

Vincent smiled, "Maddie, did you know mommy plays with torpedoes? I found one in her garbage."

Madison laughed, "Mommy doesn't play with torpedoes. Maybe daddy does and he left it here, let me see it."

Vincent motioned to the sink and Madison looked at it. "It says something on it, prrr—pree—preg—nan—pregn—ant—pregnant. Hey, isn't that when a mommy is having a baby?"

Vincent shrugged, "I guess. Maybe we should put it back in the garbage then." 

Madison nodded and threw it in the garbage. Vincent left the bathroom and Madison brushed her teeth.

Jude handed both of the kids their lunches and loaded them into the car. She dropped them off at school and then she went home and started cleaning.

"God, this house is a mess!" Jude grumbled as she picked up some more toys.

"I think it's pretty clean for a house with two seven year old twins running around."

Jude turned around and smiled, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Tommy walked in and hugged her, kissing her softly. "I took off work. Thought you might want to go out?"

Jude shrugged, "I should finish cleaning, but you can come here for dinner. Michael will actually be home tonight."

Tommy smiled and nodded. He pulled her into another kiss. Jude gently pushed him away, "When I said I needed to clean that doesn't translate to 'make me dirty.'" Tommy laughed. "Alright, alright. What time do you want me here tonight?"

Jude shrugged, "I guess we'll eat at like six. Whatever."

Tommy smiled, "Alright, well I guess I'll head into work since you've got your hands full."

Jude smiled and waved as he left, "See you later!"

"Bye babe, love you." 

"Love you too."

Jude finished cleaning up and then started cooking. "Something simple, spaghetti!" She said to herself. She started boiling the water and cooking the sauce. After she strained the pasta she placed it on the side and called Michael. "Hey, do you think you can pick up your brother and sister from school? I need to finish cooking."

"Is that safe mom? I mean, you cooking and all."

Jude laughed, "Yes, it's fine. I am just making spaghetti. So can you get your brother and sister or not?"

Michael laughed, "Alright, I'll get them."

Jude smiled, "Thank you. Annabel will be home for dinner right?"

"Yeah, can Ava come over too?"

"Of course, so that's me, you, dad, Ava, Annabel, Vincent, and Madison. Am I missing anyone?"

"I don't think so. Listen mom, I am getting in the car now so I'll go pick up the little ones and see you when we get home."

"Alright, thanks Michael. Love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye."

Michael signaled for Ava to get in the car, she smiled and climbed into the passenger side. She leaned over and kissed him softly before leaning back in her seat and buckling herself in.

Annabel rolled her eyes and climbed in the back seat, "You guys can be so gross."

Ava rolled her eyes, "I can kiss my boyfriend whenever I want. Just like you can get over him whenever you want."

Michael sighed and Annabel rolled her eyes. He started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. "Ava, do you think you're going to come to dinner at the house tonight?"

Ava smiled, "Sure, no problem. Just drop me off at home first so I can change and talk to my parents."

Michael nodded and made the turn to drive to her house. He pulled into her driveway; Ava leaned over to kiss him but stopped and sent a look to Annabel. She cocked her head to the side, motioning for him to follow her to the door. Michael nodded and they both exited the car.

Annabel huffed as she watched him walk another girl to her door and kiss her lips sweetly. Michael gave her a tight hug and kissed her one more time before she walked inside the house. Michael made his way back to the car and started it. He pulled away and drove to the kids' school without saying a word.

"Mom, we're home!" Michael yelled as Vincent and Madison ran past him into the house. He laughed and made his way in slowly, Annabel right behind him. Jude walked out, holding a pot and smiled. "Hey guys! Why don't you all go finish up your homework while I finish up dinner."

Vincent ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He gently kissed her tummy and smiled up at Jude. Jude chuckled, "Oh, hello baby. How was school?"

Vincent pulled away and smiled up at her, "School was great! I am going to do my homework." He ran up to his room and Madison followed him.

Michael passed Jude and kissed her cheek, heading up to his room to work on some music and Annabel followed him, walking up to her own room.

Jude looked around and shrugged, walking back into the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"Kids! Dinners ready!" She yelled half an hour later. She walked toward the front door and smiled. "Hey Ava, c'mon in."

"Hi! How are you, Jude?" Jude smiled, "I'm good, what about you?"

"Great! Michael's amazing!"

Jude smiled, "I know. Well go sit down, we're about to eat."

Ava smiled and nodded, walking into the dining room. Jude looked out the door again and smiled, "Hey super star, it's about time."

Tommy smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey girl."

She kissed him soundly and took his hand in hers, bringing him inside. Everyone smiled and greeted everyone and they sat down to dinner.

Jude spooned herself some spaghetti and everyone followed suit. Ava passed the bowl of sauce to Annabel. She looked at it and instantly felt nauseous.

She placed a hand over her mouth and started gagging. She got up from the table and ran to the bathroom. Jude looked confused and shot Michael a look. He shrugged and got up to follow her, but she emerged, wiping her mouth. "Sorry…"

Everyone looked at her. Jude stood, "Honey, are you okay? What happened? Do you like sauce?"

Annabel nodded, looking confused; "Yeah, I eat it all the time. I don't know what happened. All of the sudden, I just felt disgusted…"

Ava scoffed, "If I didn't know any better I would say you were pregnant."

Annabel's eyes got as wide as saucers, as did Michael's. Jude's jaw dropped and everyone looked at Michael, obviously thinking he was the father.

Ava looked around and she realized what she just said. "Oh, my god, you're pregnant!"

Madison looked up, her gravy covered face confused, "But I thought mommy was pregnant?"

Jude looked at Madison, and now Tommy was staring at her. Vincent hit Madison's arm and winked, "Maddie, it was a torpedo…"


	21. Chapter 19

Emotionless

Chapter Nineteen

Tommy stood up form the table and walked toward the door. Jude ran after him. Michael followed them with his eyes but then turned back to Annabel.

"Tommy! Tommy, wait!"

Tommy grabbed his jacket, "So, Jude, tell me. Every time we have a kid are you going to hide it from me?"

Jude looked down. "I was going to tell you, later, when the kids were gone and we were alone. I didn't want to just blurt it out to everyone!"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't know how you would react!!" She blurted, she immediately regretted it and put a hand over her mouth. Jude looked down and Tommy just nodded.

"I am never going to get your complete trust of forgiveness am I?"

Jude took a deep breath and looked down; she didn't know how to answer it. Tommy just nodded his head and turned around, walking out of the house. Jude sobbed and placed a protective hand over her stomach, "I'm sorry baby…" She whispered.

Michael stared at Annabel, "You wanna tell everyone what's going on or should I?"

Annabel took a deep breath, she grabbed Michael's arm and dragged him into the nearest bedroom. "It could be yours…" She said.

Michael sighed, "Annabel, we were together once; months ago. Three months in fact, I think. So the fact of the matter is, the baby is most likely Jesse's. So you need to straighten this out with my family, and with Jesse."

Annabel sighed and Michael stormed out of the bed room. He walked back out and Ava pulled him close. "Is the baby yours?" She asked calmly. Michael shook his head 'no.'

Ava let out a sigh of relief, "Okay good. Don't get me wrong, I would have supported you one hundred percent but this is a huge relief." Michael chuckled and nodded.

Annabel walked past them in a hurry and out the door. Michael sighed and ran a hand over his face, "She took my car…"

Ava sighed, "She can be such a drama queen…" Michael looked at her, "Well she's going through a lot. Give her a little time…" Ava nodded and kissed Michael quickly before heading toward the door, "I hate to leave now but I told my parents I'd be home early. Call if you need anything, alright?"

Michael nodded and waved as she left.

Jude walked back into the house after she saw both the girls leave. She walked over to Michael and sat next to him on the couch. He laid his head in her lap and she heard sobs coming from him. She took a shaky breath and started to run her fingers through his hair.

Michael started to pour his soul out to her, "The baby wasn't mine. I know everyone thinks it was…it's not. I don't blame everyone for thinking that. I am trying to be mature and balance Annabel and Ava but it's so hard. Everything is so hard mom!" He wrapped his arms around her middle and brought his face closer to her stomach, he was still crying.

"Oh honey…" She said, bending over and hugging him close. "I'm just seventeen mom! Everyone's always telling me how mature and how perfect I am but in the end I am just a normal seventeen year old kid!! I can't handle all of this!"

Jude nodded and continued to kiss his forehead, rock him back and forth, and stroking his hair. It's true; she'd forgotten how young he actually was. He was so mature and such a great kid that everyone put more pressure on him, figuring he could handle it, including her.

After Michael calmed down he eventually cried himself to sleep and Jude gently made sure he was comfortable on the couch. She kissed his cheek and wrapped him in a blanket. Luckily Vincent and Madison had climbed into her bed on their own and fell asleep, they knew when they shouldn't be present.

Jude walked into her own bedroom and smiled at the twins, their arms were wrapped around each other and Madison was snoring slightly. Jude chuckled and tucked the blanket tighter around them and kissed their foreheads.

Jude walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee as she was pouring it she realized she shouldn't be having it before of the baby. She groaned and dumped it out, settling for a cup of tea instead.

Jude heard the door open and close and Annabel walked in, "Can I get a cup of that?" She asked quietly, motioning to the mug in Jude's hands. Jude nodded and poured Annabel some tea. "The baby, if there is a baby, which I think there is, anyway, it's not Michael's. If that's what you were wondering."

Jude looked at Annabel and nodded, "I know, Michael told me…"

Annabel laughed slightly, "I wish he was the father. He would be a great dad as oppose to the asshole that got me pregnant."

Jude leaned forward, wrapping the mug in her hands and inviting it's warmth through her fingertips. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Annabel shrugged, "Not really, but I think I should…"

Jude nodded, knowing the feeling. Annabel took a deep breath, "Michael thought I cheated on him with this guy. Jesse, the guy, made some comment and it set Michael off and he went running with his imagination. I'm guessing that's why Michael made you guys leave so early. Anyways, Jesse said he just wanted to sleep with me after it was over with Michael. So after Michael left me, he took that as the time to do so, even though I didn't want to…"

Jude gently rubbed Annabel's cheek. "Honey, he raped you?" Annabel shook her head and she felt the tears coming. "I didn't stop him but I made it clear that I didn't want to, I just didn't know what to do…" Jude pulled her close and let her cry into her shoulder. "Honey, honey, shhh. That doesn't make it okay, just because you didn't say no. It's alright. You're safe here."

Annabel pulled away, "I want Michael to be the father! I can't do it without a father and Michael is the best choice!"

Jude pulled Annabel back to her, "Sweetie, Michael isn't ready for something like this. If you put too much pressure on him he will crack. And you don't want him cracking when you have a baby depending on him. Plus, his band is about to get big and do you really want a child wondering where daddy is when he's on tour and then they find out that he isn't even their daddy?"

Annabel nodded and looked down, "Well, maybe I should put it up for adoption then…"

Jude nods her head, "So, why don't you stay here until you have the baby. Maybe then you can decide if you want to put him or her up for adoption or not."

Annabel shook her head, "I already love this child. I need to do what's best for it. I'll contact an agency tomorrow and schedule some interviews. And I'll start looking for an apartment too. I don't want to go home."

Jude nodded, knowing that Annabel needed to be independent. She was the same way. When she first left Tommy, everyone offered a place to stay and a shoulder to cry on, but she knew she needed to get out and live her life…alone.

Annabel kissed Jude's cheek, thanked her and walked up the stairs to go to bed. Jude smiled and took the two mugs and dumped them in the sink, putting them in the dishwasher. She looked at the clock and sighed, "11:11 make a wish…" She closed her eyes and smiled when she heard a knock at the door. "It couldn't be…" She whispered as she made her way to the door.

Jude threw it opened and smiled, "I was hoping you'd come back." Tommy smiled and made his way into the house. Jude noticed a large box being dragged in behind him. "What's this?" She asked. Tommy smiled, "A crib, I just wanted to do something good for us."

"Us?" Jude asked with hope. Tommy nodded and leaned down to kiss her, "Us. Just one thing…"

Jude shook her head, "What?"

"When did you find out about the baby?" He said placing a gently hand on her stomach. Jude smiled, placing her hand over his. "This morning. I was going to tell you the good news after dinner, and everyone went home, and we were alone…" She said seductively and getting her lips closer and closer to his.

Tommy smiled and pulled her closer, "Well, you know what I think?" 

"Hmm…?" Jude asked, concentrating on his lips.

Tommy smiled, "I think…" He got closer to her. "We should build this crib." He said quickly, and wearing a smirk.

Jude gently hit his chest and helped him pull the box into the extra room of their house. They worked all night to build the crib and fool around. After everyone woke up Jude crawled out of bed and put on some clothes. Tommy smirked and got dressed also, he wrapped her arms around her from behind and caressed her stomach. "We should talk about baby names." Jude nodded and turned around to kiss him, "I'm only a few weeks pregnant. We can talk about it a little later."

Tommy laughed and they both got up and walked into the main room. Michael was sitting up on the couch, his eyes dreary and half lidded like he just woke up. He had bed head, which Ava was currently running her fingers through his hair and smiling at him. They both looked up and smiled at Jude and Tommy, "Hey mom, hey dad." Tommy smiled; Jude smiled at them, "Hey, Hey Ava." Ava smiled and turned back to Michael.

Annabel came down the stairs and everyone turned to look at her. Jude gave her a reassuring smile, "Good morning Annabel. How'd you sleep?"

Annabel shrugged, "Um…for anyone that didn't know, the baby isn't Michael's. And I am putting it up for adoption."

Michael smiled at her, Jude nodded and Tommy breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he wasn't going to be a grandfather just yet.

The family went through the day just sitting around and watching TV together. The twins both had a play date and Jude and Annabel both started their cravings a little early. They asked for the weirdest things, Tommy was happy to get the things for Jude but Michael couldn't say the same. But, being the amazing kid he was, he went to the store with his dad to get things for Annabel.

Michael reassured Annabel that he would be there for her, almost as if she was the baby's father. Annabel started to cry and hugged him close.

All in all, the day was great. Now it was late, Jude was giving the twins a bath and Tommy was lying in their bed, going through some paperwork. Ava, Michael, and Annabel were sitting on the couch and smiling. Michael kissed both their cheeks and said he was going to go work in the studio and they can do whatever they want. Ava watched him leave, smiling. When he was out of view and earshot Ava turned back to Annabel.

"I want to adopt your baby."


	22. Author's Note: Explination

Author's Note-

Alright, basically all of you reviewed (which is **great**!!) about Ava adopting Annabel's baby…

Just to specify-Ava is eighteen, yeah she is still in high school but the year is practically over...prom passed already and everything. one of my good friends adopted a baby girl fresh outta high school and she's doing great!! I want a baby now, thinking about it all hahahah. and in the next chapter it will be brought up that Ava will be supported by her mom (whose totally rich)--and there are a few surprising twists coming up. smiles so it's a good point but i just wanted to bring that up.

Keep on keeping on guys! And the reviews-those are great too!


	23. Chapter 20

OMG guys I can't believe this fic is over!! Just know that I love you all insanely for reading and supporting it!

Emotionless

Chapter Twenty

Last Chapter!!

"I want to adopt your baby."

Annabel's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

Ava smiled and nodded, "I figured it would be good. I've been thinking lately and I need someone in my life, someone that I can raise how I want and love and who will love me back."

Annabel fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, "Don't you have Michael for that?"

Ava shrugged, "It's different and you know it. Besides, I'm not going to pressure Michael into being a father. I know he isn't exactly ready and I would be doing this as a single parent, Michael can chose his own role in my and this baby's life if he wants to."

Annabel placed a hand on her stomach and smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I know."

Ava smiled and turned her whole body toward Annabel, taking her hand in hers. "A baby will be good for me. I am totally responsible. I have a full ride scholarship for cheerleading to the college in the next town over. Finances are not a problem, my mom is like rich and will be there for me one hundred percent. Please just think about it."

Annabel looked Ava up and down, sizing her up. "Why would you want to do this? Why now?"

Ava looked away and bit her lip. She took a deep breath and turned back to Annabel, "The truth? I know that most women who are teen parents have a closer relationship to their kids. My mom had me when she was sixteen and we are the closest of the close. I want to make sure I am close to my child. And I want to adopt because when I was younger, I was diagnosed with cervical cancer. I know it's super unlikely for a child to get it but I did, no one knows how it happened but it was just some sort of infection or something that escalated into something more. Thanks to chemo I am totally fine but I won't be able to have kids, and if I do it will be very risky."

Annabel looked over at Ava and gave a slight smile; she never knew this much about Ava, "Alright."

Ava looked up, "Alright? Just like that?"

Annabel laughed and nodded, "Well I'll need to talk to the agent down at the adoption agency but basically, alright."

Ava smiled and squealed, she pulled Annabel into a tight hug. "Thank you! So much!! You can see him or her whenever you want!!"

Annabel pulled away and let her smile slide off her face. "No, she will just get confused. She deserves to know that you are her mother and whoever you chose to spend your life with is her father." Ava smiled and nodded, knowing how hard this must be for her to go through. "She?"

Annabel smiled and placed a hand on her stomach again, "I just have a feeling." Ava smiled and placed a hand on her stomach as well.

Meanwhile, Jude and Tommy were lying in bed. She had put the twins down and they were now shutting off their lights. Tommy rolled over to Jude and pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his chest. "I can't believe we just put the twins to bed and now we are going to bed. Michael is still awake." Tommy said. Jude laughed and kissed his chest. "That's what being a parent does to you, it tires you out."

Tommy smirked and kissed the top her of her head. "I know something else that's tiring."

Jude chuckled and pushed his roaming hands away. Tommy wouldn't let up though; he pulled her over and on top of him. Jude smiled and kissed him deeply. Tommy smiled when they pulled away, "I miss this…"

Jude chuckled, "Miss what? Making out, we're doing that right now."

Tommy smiled, "No, I miss us acting like this. Like we're together."

Jude pulled away, "What, we aren't together right now?"

Tommy mentally slapped himself, "No, no that's not what I meant. I meant acting like we're together, forever. Married."

Jude chuckled, "Because that worked out so well the first time."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry Jude, but you know I love you."

Jude turned to him and smiled, "Yeah, I know. So what are we doing now…?" Jude asked, slightly lost.

Tommy smiled, "We'll get married." Jude looked at him, shocked. "What are you saying?"

Tommy walked over to the dresser draw that he had dubbed his own and smiled. He pulled out a little black velvet box. He walked over to Jude and smiled, handing her the box. "I was going to propose on the anniversary of the day you caught me almost cheating. I was hoping I could replace a bad memory with a good one. But maybe this is more romantic." He said with a smile.

Jude smiled, her eyes all misty, and opened the box. There was a beautiful ring inside. A yellow gold band with a two and a half caret marquise cut diamond. Tommy knew she didn't like over the top things so she was glad he kept the diamond figuratively small. There were two side stones, they were small, and one caret heart shaped diamonds on their sides.

IMGhttp://i137. i137. photobucket. com/ albums/ q227/ OMGItsJoanna2007/ ring.jpg (just take out the spaces)

Jude let a few tears fall and Tommy quickly wiped them away, Jude smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger but Jude slid it back off. Tommy looked at her questioningly. "Tommy, how do I know that you won't hurt me again?"

Tommy sighed, but then smiled and gently rubbed her cheek. "You know I love you. And I can't promise that I won't hurt you, the best I can do tell you that we can get through anything."

Jude looked down at the ring and inspected it, as if the shimmering diamond would answer all her questions.

Tommy sighed, "I'll tell you what. This is your ring; whether you say yes or no it's yours. So tomorrow night, we will go to the pier, and when I see you I'll know. If the finger is on your left hand I will know that you trust me. And if it's on your right hand, well then I guess we'll…I'm not too sure…"

Jude sighed and nodded. Tommy pecked her lips and got up; Jude watched him gather just a few things and smiled at him. He smiled back, "I love you Jude."

"I love you too Tommy, you know I do." Tommy nodded. "The pier, tomorrow night, seven sharp." Jude nodded.

Tommy smiled at her one more time before leaving.

Michael grasped Ava's hand as she used the other to sign the shiny documentation that made the little one growing in Annabel's stomach hers. Annabel smiled and signed it also.

Ava turned to Michael and smiled, "Can I talk to you?"

Michael nodded and they walked into a private area. Ava pulled Michael into a kiss and smiled. "Do you love me?" Michael nodded, not even having to think about it. "And we'll always be friends right?" Michael nodded again. "Then sign the papers with me."

Michael dropped her hands and took a step back, "What?"

Ava sighed, "I know I said I can do this alone, and I know I can. But this baby deserves a daddy, and I think you'd be perfect for the job."

Michael took a deep breath, "You're serious about this?"

Ava took his hands in hers again and smiled, "Yes."

Michael smiled and kissed her. "Alright then." Ava squealed and dragged him into the other room, she handed him a pen and he happily signed his name next to hers. All the while gripping Ava's hand and smiling.

Annabel looked up in shock, and a little jealousy. She kept her temper down and signed where she should, still feeling confidante in her choice for her child's future.

They threesome made their way home. Annabel didn't say much of anything but Ava couldn't seem to stop telling everyone how happy she was. Michael just smiled proudly and concentrated on the road. Ava was talking at a quick pace to him about where they'd live and the colors of the baby's room and what they'd need.

Things were going to go great. Michael could feel it.

Jude took a deep breath, turning the key in the ignition to turn the car off. She quickly opened the car door and made her way over to the rail. She was at the pier. She watched as the waves swooned back and forth. She closed her eyes as the sea breeze blew her hair out of her face and off her shoulders.

She heard another car pull up in the distance and turned her head. There was the infamous blue viper. Tommy got up and looked at her. Jude took a deep breath and started walking toward him.

She felt like she was walking the 'walk of shame' and she didn't know why. She finally reached Tommy and she saw him studying her hands.

She finally reached him and smiled, only slightly. Tommy took her hands in his and studied them. "Jude…." He said, dropping his gaze to the floor. She saw tears in his eyes.

Jude smiled slightly, though Tommy couldn't see it because his gaze was still on the floor. "I like Kerilyn for a girl, Kerilyn Tony, or Marianna Diana. And for a boy, Timothy James, or Ryan Seth."

Jude pulled her hands away from Tommy; she pulled the ring off of her finger. It was resting on her right hand; she moved it from palm to palm, before handing it back to Tommy.

Tommy looked up, slightly confused, and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Jude, I told you that it was yours. No matter what you chose. I'll go now…" Before Tommy could walk away Jude grabbed his hand, spinning him back toward her.

"Ask me again."

"What?" He asked confused. Jude rested her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees. Tommy smiled widely and grabbed the ring from her fingers, quickly holding it back up to her.

"Jude Harrison, will you marry me?"

Jude smiled and nodded 'yes'. Tommy smiled and stood up, placing the ring on her proper finger and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Jude laughed and held him close.

'The perfect ending, to a not so perfect story' she couldn't help but think to herself.

OMG I can't believe this is over!!! But it is, and I want to thank everyone that has reviews, but also the people that have just read it and everything! Thank you so much!!


	24. Author's Note: Sequel

Alright guys!! I have officially decided to do a sequel to 'Emotionless'

And what better to make the title than the opposite of Emotionless and describe the pregnancies. The new story shall be called 'Hormonal' hahahah. Anyways-it will go through the pregnancies of Jude and Annabel. Ava and Michael's relationship. Jude and Tommy's relationship. The twin's growing up. And the relationship between Ava, Michael, and Annabel (not romantic relationship but just relationship in general).

I hope you are all happy—but the sequel won't be started until I am finished with Blueberry Blue-which shouldn't take too long depending on my work schedule.

I hope you are all happy!! And thanks again for your massive support of my writing-total confidence booster. hahahah


End file.
